Schooldays
by PeachyB
Summary: 2D is a British high schooler in America, with a passion for music. Because of an accident a year and a half ago, 2D's a troubled boy with bad insomnia and migraines, relying heavily on pain meds. Murdoc is the new, hot music teacher who turns out to be a complete jackass; a jackass who 2D finds himself undeniably lusting over.
1. Chapter 1

Stuart watched his father toss his suitcase and duffle bag onto a cart full of other luggage. "Do I really have to go?" He asked, had already known the answer. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed firmly. "Stuart, we worked really hard for this, we-"

"Stop trying to get out of this, Stuart; You're going to America and that's final- your mother and I worked hard to buy you a ticket," His father interrupted. "We can't afford your education with you here- so this is the best option. You need to be grateful, boy." Stuart looked down at his feet angrily and held his right arm with his left hand.

"But I don't want to!"

"2D!"

2D yelps as he sits up straight and looks around. He turns his head, staring at the person sitting beside him on the bus; Russel. "W-what?" He asks hastily. "Somethin wrong?"

Russel snorts a bit and shakes his head. "Nah man, you fell asleep and we at school."

2D groans as he slowly stands, rubbing his head a bit; he must have fallen asleep on the ride over. He internally curses his insomnia. "You okay? bad dreams?"

"Memories," 2D admits, as the two steps off the bus, behind a couple of other students. "It's been a year since I got here but I don't think I'll ever be used to American schools."

Russel nods a bit when a short, Japanese girl joins them quietly. "Sup Noodle,"

The girl greets them in Japanese before pointing towards the main office.

"What?"

Noodle sighs and starts to walk that way, "Follow."

Noodle and Russel stare at each other for a moment before jogging a bit to catch up with her. They both peer inside the main office windows to see what was going on inside. Russel huffs and points to a tall, tan man wearing a white button up shirt and tight black pants. "Who the heck is this clown?"

2D shrugs. "New student?"

"No way! That dude gotta be like in his late 20s..."

Noodle nods in agreement. "Teacher."

"New teacher?" Noodle nods again. "What for?" She shrugs. 2D felt his heart beat a bit faster when the man turns the window and glare at them.

They all duck and Russel groans. "That's a good first impression," He says sarcastically. He immediately shuts up when the door opens and the new teacher steps out. The first thing 2D notices were the man's boots; they aren't exactly what teachers typically wear. The next thing he noticed was his upside down cross and...his chest hair. 2D felt his face grow warm as he gazed up at the handsome stranger.

"You three got a fuckin' problem?"

Noodle and Russel look at each other, almost searching for an answer. 2D, however, couldn't seem to take his eyes off the tall man. He wasn't a very clean shaven looking man but there was something undoubtedly...well, sexy about him. 2D flinches when his head snaps down at the blue haired kid. He opens his mouth but stops for a moment. "What the fuck is wrong with your eyes?"

2D quickly looks down, trying to hide them from the man's judgmental stare. He scrambles to his feet and walks off quickly keeping his gaze at his feet. Russel and Noodle follow behind him, unsure what to say. Everyone knows 2D was sensitive about his eyes, it was just common knowledge.

"2D, man that guy was just-"

"Can we just get to class?" 2D interrupts. He looks at Russel and sniffs a bit. "It's fine, I'll be fine."

2D sighs out of relief when he sits beside Russel and Noodle in music class. He sets his guitar down and smiles at the two of them. "Hey," He says casually. It was the last two periods of the day and he didn't want to seem sad; He really likes music class. It took up the last two periods of the day and it always calms his mood after a chaotic day. "You feelin better?" Russel asks.

2D ignores the question and instead takes out a notebook. He opens it to the first page to reveal a clipping from a magazine. He points to a portable looking piano and grins. "See this bad boy?" He asks, "That's the Yamaha P45! I'm savin' up for this."

Russel looks over, his eyes growing wide. "Where the hell you gonna get 378 dollas?!"

2D perks up and points to himself. "You're looking at a new proud employee of..." He trails off when he sees the teacher from earlier walk into the room and head to the front. He crosses his arms, not even bothering to write his name on the board; like other teachers do.

"My name's Murdoc Niccals. Pick up an instrument, don't play it, we're going around and saying why ya picked it." Murdoc introduces before going around his desk and sitting on it as he lights up a cigarette. He motions towards a random student. "Go, now."

"Mr. Niccals, I don't think you should smoke in-"

"Shuddup!"

While varies students take turns explaining themselves, Russ takes out his drumsticks and taps them gently together,

"Think we should start a band?"

2D laughs a bit. "A band? Really?"

"Yeah...nothin' professional, just for fun, ya know?"

"Chinese girl's up."

"I am Japanese!"

Russel shakes his head. "Let's not get her started."

Murdoc shrugs. "Why'd you pick a guitar?"

"Electric. Sound good, It feel good."

2D is distracted when Russel talks about his drums, explaining every detail. His gaze starts at his notebook, venturing up around at the students and eventually landing on Murdoc. From his brown leather boots to his tight, leathery pants. His white, button up shirt fits perfectly to his form and yet, seems to still be loose. A few buttons at the top were undone to reveal his tanned chest, his chest hair popping out ever so slightly.

"If you're done checkin me out, kid," Murdoc says, causing 2D to jolt and look up at his face. "What'd ya pick?"

2D blushes and looks away, picking up his guitar from the case. "I didn't..." He shakes his head and mumbles a bit. "I picked a-"

"Speak up!" Murdoc snaps.

"Sorry, sorry!" 2D apologizes profusely. He clears his throat. "I-I chose the guitar because it's very versatile and easy to use." He grins a bit. "It's easy to transport too. Not only that but it can be very romantic-"

"Movin' on!" The teacher interrupts, getting off his desk and fixing his collar. "For the next hour and a half, you'll all go just outside and play those interments. I'll go around and observe." Without another word, Murdoc heads to the back of the class and opens the door, leading to a grassy area of the school.

2D hears a couple of students giggle and begin to gossip about him "Checking out" their new teacher. He quickly stands up, guitar in hand, and follows Russel to the door. When passing Murdoc, 2D glances up a bit and notices him staring back. He looks away again and hurries outside. He picks a close by spot, which was on top a small hill.

"Do you think he hates me, Russel?" 2D asks as he sits down with his legs crossed. "Did I do somethin' wrong?"

Russel sits across him and watches 2D prop his guitar on his knee."No idea, man...hey, why don't you play somethin? Maybe I can learn from you two?"

2D's happy to hear that and holds the neck of the guitar. "I've been working on a song, actually! Noodle knows it, so she can back me up." As if on queue, noodle brings up her own guitar and begins to strum in perfect sync with him.

After a minute of playing, 2D begins to sing.

City's breaking down on a camel's back

They just have to go 'cause they don't know whack

So all you fill the streets, it's appealin' to see

You won't get out the county 'cause you're bad and free

You got a new horizon, it's ephemeral style

A melancholy town where we never smile

And all I wanna hear is the message beep

My dreams, they gotta kiss it, 'cause I don't get sleep, no...

They both pause before playing again in a softer beat.

Windmill, windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever, you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

They both immediately stop. 2D laughs happily and nods to Noodle. "I think we're gettin' a hang of it," He says, "That went perfectly!" Russel stares at him, his mouth agape.

"You can sing?"

"Oh," 2D blushes, "Yeah, I forgot you didn't know- I used to sing all the time as a kid." He sighs and takes out a bottle from his bag

"Your headaches are back?" when 2D nods, Russel sighs as well and grabs the bottle, helping him get it open. "You knew about his headaches, Noodle?" Noodle shook her head and reaches over, smacking 2D's head.

"Ow!" He pouts. "You hit too hard!"

"Next time, you better tell us." He sighs and nods.

"I"m sorry, guys.."

Russel's expression softens. "We forgive you. Right Noods?" She just simply nods. "Our new teacher though..." Russel begins. "Were you really checkin' him out?"

2D lets out a soft gasp, his face once again turning red. He fiddles with the strings of his guitar, not wanting to look either of them in the eyes.

"Yes," He admits. "I was."

Russel makes a loud hooting noise as he slaps his own knee. "That's hilarious!" 2D looks around at some students beginning to stare; even Murdoc is staring at them now. when the two made eye contact, 2D quickly looks down.

"So cute," Noodle laughs as well.

"Not you too, Noods," 2D says, feeling a bit ashamed. "Guys, come on." He mumbles. "You're drawin' attention-"

"What're you doin'?" 2D squeals and holds up his guitar as if to protect himself. He looks up at Murdoc, who is now towering over the three. The teacher puts his hands on his hips and glares down at the kid. "We were..uhm..well,"

"2D here was just singin us a song, showin off his guitar skills."

Murdoc scoffs and motions toward 2D.

"Show me, then, play something."

"R-right now?"

"Right now!"

2D fumbles a bit before he steadies his guitar, mentally going through all of the songs he's written so far. Murdoc leans against a tree and watches him closely. "Sing, ya bloody faceache!"

"What? Sing?" 2D looks up at him as if trying to plead. "I-i don't do good when people are watchin'"

"Sing and play, boy!"

He lets out another squeal before beginning to strum his guitar. "I-it's still in construction but um..." Why did he have to think to play a LOVE song?

He tries to push away all of the nervousness bubbling up in his stomach.

I lost my leg like I lost my way

So no loose ends

Nothing to see me down

How are we going to work this out?

Dreams aren't bad, I had turned back

I love the girl

But God only knows it's

Getting hard to see the sun coming through

I love you...

But what are we going to do?

2D admits his own voice surprises him. How easily he switch from a nervous wreck to being perfectly confident, as if it were only himself and his room; especially a song that he had sung specifically for an ex-girl of his. An extremely sensitive topic for him, especially since they had broken up only a year and a half ago.

Picture I'm a dreamer

I'll take you deeper

Down to the sleepy glow

Time is a low...

2D coughs a bit and sets his guitar down. "I'm sorry, I can't continue." He shakes his head.

Murdoc grunts. "How'd you get your eyes like that?"

2D looks up at him surprised, quite shocked at his straightforwardness. "W-what?"

"Your eyes- how'd you do that?"

2D narrows his eyes, seeming to become defensive.

"Car accident."

Murdoc raises a brow, "Car accident? That it?" He laughs dryly. "You must be weaker than a twig- easily ramped to the road and dented ." 2D stares into his eyes, anger filling him up. "Why so sensitive, boy?" as the bell rings. He slowly stands up and grabs his guitar. He turns away and heads back to the classroom to pack up. Russel shakes his head and pulls Noodle away.

2D practically slams his notebook into his bag. Hauling his guitar case and bag over his shoulder, he doesn't wait for Russel and Noodle and instead hurries to the bus and hops on. He smacks his head against the window and whines, "I'm such an idiot," He thinks, going over the events of music class over and over again.

"Hi." That made 2D jumps a bit, having not noticed her before. She had long, straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes, "I saw what happened to music class."

"Oh...we have music class together?"

She shakes her head. "No, but I was on my way back from the bathroom and I heard you singing. That teacher is the worst."

2D smiles sheepishly. "Y-yeah, he's a bit of a pain."

The girl giggles. "He's kind of handsome...but he's not my type." He tilts his head a bit but she just shrugs. "I'm Rachel...Rachel Stevens"

"2D, um, I mean Stuart. Tusspot." 2D stutters. "You liked my music?" "Yeah! I totally dig musicians!" Rachel laughs at 2D's rosy cheeks. "Come on- anyone would dig a musician. Especially a British one." She winks and 2D smiles shyly.

2D quickly forgot about the earlier events, with Murdoc pushed to the back of his mind as he makes conversation with the girl until she suddenly gets up when the bus comes to a slow stop. "This is my stop...Maybe you can play something for me sometime," She says, twirling her hair like a schoolgirl.

2D smiles back at her. "Maybe," 2D watches her turn and walk down the aisle. He suddenly frowns when he thinks about the new teacher. She's cute but...for some reason, all he could think of was that stupid guy. He lets out a sigh and looks out the window again. "What an asshole."


	2. Chapter 2

2D isn't usually excited for weekends but this time was different. He isn't sure whether or not it's because of that teacher or something else but...he's defiantly excited. It's not like he had anything to do except to go shopping with the money his parents send him every month. His doctor's appointment didn't start until later today. "Stuart!"

2D sits up and sets down his guitar. He goes to the door and opens it, smiling up at his aunt. "What is it?"

She smiles and pats him on the shoulder. "I hate to ask you this, Stuart, but can you run to the store for me? I made a list of things I need." She holds up a note and envelope of money. "I'd go but I need to go back to the station, so you'll have the house until tomorrow afternoon." She sighs as she leads him through the house and to the front door.

"I really hate to leave you like this..."

2D shakes his head. "I don't mind, Aunt."

"I put in a couple of extra dollars if you want to buy yourself a treat. Thank you again, Stu." The older woman kisses him on the forehead before grabbing her jacket and heading out. "See you tomorrow!" 2D waves her goodbye, putting on his black pair of converse and his favorite green bomber jacket. He folds the money and note into his pocket before heading out himself and locking up behind him. He puts on some headphones and hits play on his phone, continuing the song he was trying to duplicate on his guitar. 2D sighs and puts his hands in his pocket; the store was only a few blocks away but he needed the walk; especially with his migraine.

2D nods his head to the music as he picks out a few things from the list. He turns a product around to read the ingredients; more to waste time than to actually care for what's really printed. "Yeah, yeah - I'm in the car now. Stop yellin!" 2D lowers his music and looks down the aisle. He internally groaned when he saw his new teacher, Murdoc Niccals. He looks down at the products in his teacher's hands; beer and condoms. The last item made his whole face turn red. He quickly looks back at the item had been turning over. He sets it back on the shelf and tries to focus on the list. "Eggs, milk, butter..." He thought to himself. "All that's left is flour and candles..." 2D remembers his aunt saying something about baking a cake for a coworker's birthday; that makes him smile. He knows she's a good, selfless person. He just wished people didn't take advantage of her.

2D grunts as a shoulder bump into him, forcing him against the shelf. He takes a step back and looks at whoever pushed him.

"Sorry, that's my bad," He says but becomes a bit angry when he sees it's Murdoc.

"Sorry 'bout that, ran into some prick," Murdoc grumbles, turning back. He groans and fully turns to face 2D. "Ima call you back," He says, not seeming to give the person on the other line time to respond before he hit end call button. 2D takes a step back and holds his basket close. He glances down at the items in Murdoc's hands, trying not to imagine what he's using them for. "Whatya want?"

"What do I want? I'm just shopping and you slammed into me!"

"I meant to get you to shut your mouth and act like you never saw me."

"What?" Murdoc lifts up the beer and condoms, showing him as if he were an idiot.

"Oh...I don't bloody care."

His teacher huffs and itches his head. "Yeah fucking right- what the fuck do you want, twerp?"

Murdoc taps his foot impatiently." Cut the bullshit, kid. All you bloody teenagers need shit to shut them up."

"What about for you to screw off or somethin'?"

2D opens his mouth but closes it, trying to think of what to say to get him to leave 2D alone. He sighs and looks down at his basket. "I..." He blushes. His head was still pounding and his legs were starting to hurt, "I need a ride."

Murdoc stares at him.

"What? Where?!"

"To the hospital." Murdoc seemed taken back by that. He does a slow scan of 2D's body, making the boy feel a bit self-conscious.

"Why? What's wrong with ya?"

"None of your business..."

"If I'm gonna give ya a fuckin' ride, you better tell me what the fuck for!"

2D grumbles as he takes his headphones out. "Fine! I..." He sighs and motions towards his own face. "My eyes. As well as my headaches and insomnia..."

Murdoc studies the boy for a moment before sighing and shrugging.

"Fine, just keep your mouth shut." He motions for 2D to follow as he puts his phone to his ear.

"If that stupid principal finds out iIve been drinkin..." "Yeah? I'm gonna be late." Murdoc leads him down the aisle and towards the front of the store. "Don't bitch- it's important." Murdoc turns to look at 2D for a brief moment. "Got an errand," He says before once again hanging up. But this time, he seems to mute the phone.

"Your girlfriend?" 2D asks and it causes Murdoc to laugh.

"Ha! Fuck no! It's just some chick I picked up...she acts like she is though, and it pisses me off."

2D suddenly feels extremely uncomfortable. What kind of teacher speaks like that in front of a student? Or in general?

Murdoc's car is black with a white star on the side; It was in decent condition but it wasn't exactly new. The front had the word "Stylo" written in bold, silver letters, seemingly taken care of much better than the outside of the car; The inside looks new, however. The smell of cigarettes and beer stains the air, almost giving 2D another headache. He was used to cigarette smoke, being a secret smoker, but it's the beer that threw him off. Murdoc lets out a sigh as he settles in his seat, pulling out a case of cigarettes before starting the car. He looks down at them and then at 2D, offering him one. Seeing him hesitate the teacher laughs. "I won't tell if you won't." 2D smiles and takes one. He pulls out a Zippo and begins to roll down the window. He sighs and lights it, feeling a lot better almost instantly. Murdoc looks at him, seeming surprised.

"You smoke?"

2D chuckles and nods. "It's a secret though," He admits." Only Russel and Noodle knows- my aunt would kill me if she found out." He leans against the door, rubbing his head. "It helps the headaches- so does music."

"That's a bit backward."

"What?"

"Most people want quiet and shit."

"I'm not most people I guess," 2D responds, blowing smoke and leaning his head back.

"You're a fuckin' weird kid."

"You're a teacher smoking with your student and you're calling me weird?"

"Hey, I don't smoke with all my students,"

"And I don't usually smoke with my teachers."

Murdoc chuckles, leaning an arm casually out the window. 2D holds his bag nervously when they approach the hospital. The teacher stops in front of the doors and 2D opens the door, smiling shyly. "Thanks for the ride." Even if It was so he wouldn't tell anyone. Even though 2D wouldn't say a word.

"Whatever,"

2D steps out of the car and drops the cigarette, smashing it with his heel. "Thanks, Mr. Niccals."

Murdoc groans. "Murdoc, Murdoc!"

"Okay...Sorry, Mr. Murdoc." 2D says snarkily. He heads toward the hospital doors, not looking back to see if the teacher drove off. He assumes he did since he fulfilled his "errand."

"Well, Mr. Tusspot, it appears your 8-ball fracture isn't infected or can cause you any further harm," The doctor says, setting down his clipboard. 2D sighs in relief,

"And the headaches? Insomnia?"

"Side effects of the trauma," He responds reassuringly. "You're a lucky kid, Stuart- any sooner and you would have lost both of your eyes." Funny. He didn't feel lucky. Everyone looks at him like he was a freak or some sort of a monster. "Another word for your condition is called hyphema- It's a pooling or collection of blood inside the anterior chamber of the eye; the space between the cornea and the iris. The blood may cover most or all of the iris and the pupil, blocking vision partially or completely. A hyphema is usually painful." 2D swallows hard and looks down at his hands.

"Can I go blind, doctor? What are the side effects?"

He quickly shakes his head. "That's what's so lucky- you won't have any side effects besides headaches and sensitivity to light- the insomnia isn't part of the fracture but instead part of PTSD- post-traumatic stress disorder.

Are you having nightmares?" 2D nods and the doctor sighs. "I can't help with that but I can recommend a very good therapist- he may be able to help with the nightmares and insomnia but I'm afraid you'll be stuck with the rest."

"Thanks, Doc- I really appreciate you seeing me so soon."

"You're welcome, Stuart. It's a very strange case and I'm glad to be the one on it." 2D smiles but it quickly fades away when he thinks of how he felt yesterday, at school. He never looked at another man before and...felt the way he did.

"Um...Doctor? Can I ask you a question?" The doctor smiles and leans back against the counter.

"Of course."

"Can um...can this cause personalities to change?" 2D asks, feeling stupid.

The doctor seems to ponder it for a moment.

"The fracture, not but the PTSD can. Now, I'm not expert but I do know that such trauma can drastically change someone's personality.

"For instances, before the accident, let's say you hated a certain thing like...country music. it's quite possible for that to change after the accident." He blushes and thinks about it. He isn't quite sure how to ask it if he did to decide to. Did he feel that way...because of the accident? He thinks back on the car ride; Murdoc's hair messy from the wind with the window rolled down and his arm hanging out the window. His collared shirt stuck to his form, revealing his slender but toned figure. "Do you have any more questions, Stuart?" 2D smiles and shakes his head. He grabs the prescription the doctor had given him, hopping off the hospital bed.

"Thanks." He gives him a nod before heading outside and sighing. He looks at the piece of paper; signed by Doctor Tristan Troy. One bottle of Ramelteon and Vicodin- neither to be abused.

"Faceache!" 2D looks up just as Murdoc slowly driving up beside him. He eyes the papers in 2D's hands, in response, he stuffs them in his bag.

"Hey, Mr. Niccals."

"Murdoc."

"Murdoc," 2D repeats.

"Get in kid, I'll give you a ride."

"I don't need a-"

"Just get in!" Murdoc interrupts, reaching over to open the door. 2D rubs his head and gets in, not wanting to fight it right now. Once telling the address, he sighs and lays his head against the window. "What is it?"

"My head- it hurts," 2D said, feeling nauseous. Even though it's been about a year since the accident, driving around in cars usually make him feel sick, bringing back painful memories. He usually avoids them, actually; sticking strictly to buses, bikes, and walking.

"2D your real name?"

2D looks over at him and snorts. "Of course not- My real name's Stuart."

"So why go by 2D?"

2D shrugs and points to his eyes, "2-Dent,"

"2-Dent," He repeats. He sits there for a good minute before he stopped laughing.

"Come on- it's not funny."

"It's bloody brilliant."

"Russel gave it to me when we met- he thought it was funny too." When Murdoc makes a sudden sharp turn, 2D grabs onto roof handle and feels his stomach turn. He groans and reaches into his bag, pulling out a bottle. He unscrews the top and taps three or four into his hand. Murdoc looks over at him and huffs. "You need somethin' to wash that down?" 2D looks around the car, only seeing empty beer bottles and used food wrappers.

"Uhh...do you have anything to drink?" Murdoc reaches in the back, barely keeping his eyes on the road; that also makes 2D nervous. He tosses the bottle onto his student's lap and shrugs. "It's all I got."

2D picks it up and hesitates. "Uhm..I never..."

"Never what? huh? Had a beer?" Murdoc says in amusement.

"No, I've had a beer before..." His teacher seems to be surprised by that. "It's just...never in front of a teacher."

"I offered it to ya, right? Just fuckin' drink it,"

2D sighs, "You know, you sound like a creep," he pulls out his lighter and expertly uses the bottom of it to open the top. When he does take a swig of it, he takes the pills right after, downing the beer afterward. The bitter, cold taste was extremely refreshing. Murdoc practically cheers.

"Bloody hell!" He laughs and hands him another bottle. He watches as his student pops off another cap and hands it to him.

"You've done this before, haven't ya?"

2D chuckles and nods, "My old mates and I used to get our older friends to buy us booze," He explains. "We were a troublemaking bunch of lads."

"A seventeen-year-old boy can down a beer better than any idiot at the bar," Murdoc snorts. "A kid like you smokin' and downin' beers and still got a voice like that."

2D blushes at the compliment, unsure of what to say. He's a bit relieved when they arrive in front of his house. 2D is slow to grab his bag and exit the vehicle. "Thanks for the cigarette...and the beer," He says, giving him a toothy grin. "Oh, and the ride."

"Not a fan of cars, eh?" 2D shakes his head.

"I'm sorry...thanks, Mr. Niccals," 2D waves before hurrying inside. He feels dizzy and honestly, he didn't want to get sick in front of his teacher; he's sure the dick would just make fun of him for it. He puts away the items for his aunt and heads to his room. He grabs his guitar and takes a seat on his bed, beside the window. He didn't know what he was thinking getting in a car with a teacher like that. Even having a beer and cigarette with him.

2D bites his lips nervously and hears for his aunt. When the coast was clear, he grabs his pack and pulls out a pack of smokes, getting one out and placing it between his lips.

He opens his window and lights the cigarette, inhaling for a moment before letting it out. 2D notices Murdoc's car still by his house. He sees his teacher texting on this phone before putting it to his ear and driving off.

"Probably gone off to shag some chick," He mumbles to himself and leans his head back. He feels so stupid, going out and letting the guy drive him. "What am I even doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

"His boat completely exploded!" Russel exclaims as he takes a final bite of his large pretzel. "Right when he was 'bout to escape the horde!"  
"Yeah!" 2D says, his mouth full of food.  
"Shut your mouth!" Noodle says and Russel nods.

"Yeah man, don't talk with ya mouth full,"  
"Sorry," 2D apologizes, taking another bite of his hamburger. "Ones back home aren't as good,"  
Russel shakes his head and looks around, seemingly bored while waiting for his friends to finish their food. He snickers when his sights stop on a man and woman at a nearby table. "Look at that- our new favorite music teachers on a date."  
"Huh?" 2D looks over and spots them. He just swallows and shrugs. "I guess everyone needs lovin; even assholes." He looks at the woman for a moment, looking at her outfit and her face. "Even if she looks like one of em' prostitutes."  
Russel tries to contain his laughter. "Probably is one- paid to keep that dickhead company."  
The three of them gets their laughs off that, finding the idea to be hilarious. They even keep joking about it when they end up in a nearby clothing shop, almost right next to the food court.  
"What 'bout this one?"  
"That's...very British of you, D," Russel says, handing it back.  
"Actually," 2D begins, taking off his snapback to try on the black and brown colored tweed hat. "It's Irish."  
"Doesn't work- your shirts too yellow."  
"Obviously, I'd wear it with nice browns and reds." He looks back to the shelf and hums. "What about a fedora for you, Russ?"

Russel snorts and shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good with my regular hats," He says. "Did you pick anythin' Noodle?" The two look at their younger friend, who appears to be wearing a football helmet.

"Noodle, what the hell?"  
"Buy this for me!"  
"No way! You already got one of those and you don't even play football!" In response, she takes the helmet off and puts on an army-looking hat. "Better but not by much."  
"Buy this!"  
"Okay, okay- fine!"  
2D goes to another mirror to check himself out, styling his hair to fit better with the hat he'd chosen out. Back at home, his mother and father would never have let him dress like this. They always forced him in stupid things like suits and ties. He looks over at a featured out of a blue suit top and white pants.

"You can't be serious!" 2D held the zombie related shirt close "Come on, dad! All the cool kids wear this sort of stuff! I'm tired of suits and ties!" "Enough!" 2D flinched when his dad shouted, getting attention from nearby customers. "David, please." His mother said as she touched his father's arm. "No, Rachel! This is an embarrassment!" He roared. "As if getting him into a decent school isn't hard enough- he has to go out and be a freak," He ripped the shirt away from his son and tossed it back with the other folded clothes. "Watching zombie films, pretending he's a musician!" 2D hugged himself and shivered from fear as his dad loudly scolds him. "D-dad, I just wanted to try somethin different"  
"Then try being normal for once! Stop hanging around that girlfriend and hooligan friends of yours!  
Make some real friends for once! What's wrong with you?!"

"What's wrong?"  
jolts from his daydream and looks over at Russel, smiling a bit. "Nothin. Just thinking about somethin," He says coolly, taking the hat off and tossing it into the basket he had been holding. Russel looks at him for a moment before shrugging it off.  
"The hat does look good on you," He says, rejoining Noodle by some mannequins. 2D sighs and looks back out the store and towards where they had last seen Murdoc and the woman. He was seemingly flirting with another woman, leaving the other alone at the table. She seems disappointed, picking at her food as she watches the teacher. 2D shakes his head and sighs, looking away and towards some displays. He gasps and grabs a T-shirt, running over to his friends. "An Evil Dead T-shirt!"

2D waits for Russel and Noodle as they shop. He wonders off alone, finding himself in an electronic store. His face lights up when he sees a portable piano, hastily sitting on the stool and turning it on. He tests a key to see if it works, finding himself pleasantly surprised when it does. 2D wastes the next hour playing anything that came to mind; From Fantaisie Impromptu to La Campanella. He finds himself filling up with a happiness he forgot about for a long time; remembering the last time he played piano was on his 17th birthday. He had played for his best friend and girlfriend at the time, the two of them sitting silently as his fingers moved. Paula had stood behind him and rubs his shoulder gently, humming along to every key he played. Her iconic flowery perfume filling the room, making everything more memorable and sweet.  
2D let's out a sigh and stops, looking up and out of the store window. He squeals and hops off the seat, seeing Rachel staring at him. She seems to giggle and walks around, entering the shop. She goes to him and smiles, crossing her arms.  
"You're really good at that," She says. "you seem to be good at everything."  
2D blushes and gently touches the piano keys. "I-I'm not good at everythin."  
"You seem to be..." She goes over to the other side of the instrument and looks at the tag. "Let's hope you're rich, though."  
2D laughs at that and shakes his head. "I'm not, sadly."  
She tosses her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Do you have a job?"  
"Yes."  
"Where?"  
"A record store."  
"In the mall?"  
2D shakes his head. "No, over by burger restaurant." She seems to ponder that for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know- you'll have to take me there someday." Rachel giggles when he turns red. "You don't have to- but it'd be nice."  
2D smiles. "Maybe I will."  
She gently touches his arm and gives him a grin. "I need to go but I'll totally see you around." 2D watches as she walks out and rejoins her friends, holding onto the arm of another female. He sighs and sits back down on the stool.  
"Why didn't I feel anythin?" He takes off his cap and runs his hands through his hair. Rachel may not be completely his type but she's absolutely beautiful and anyone would be lucky to have her hit on them. But why didn't he feel anything? Not even a spark of interest? He glances back out the window, catching the eye of Murdoc walking by. His heart skipped a beat as he stares into his eyes; his cheeks feeling hot. 2D looks away and gets up, starting to head back towards where his friends were last seen. He wants to leave already.

"You guys ready?" 2D asks, finding the two of them checking out a couple of shoes.  
groans. "No, Noodles takin' her sweet time," He says, glaring down at her. She ignores him and asks the cashier to show her a couple of rings. "You okay, D?"  
2D nods. "Yeah, I'm gonna wait for you guys by your car- have a smoke or two." Russel pats his friend's back and turns back, returning his attention towards the display case. Once outside, 2D pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his jack and lights one up. He watches as people walk by, talking loudly with each other. He doesn't remember being so talkative with his own friends back home. He mostly stayed silent and watched as they talked and fought over ridiculous things; whenever they asked for his opinion, he gives it and they'd end up doing the exact opposite. He sighs and hops up on Russel's car, sitting on the front hood. He lays on his back and stares up at the sky. "I wonder what you're doing right now...Paula."

"Don't like to shop much, eh?"  
2D looks up and groans. He sits back up and exhales smoke at Murdoc's face; it causes him to smirk. Murdoc was wearing a tight v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and short brown boots. A golden upside down cross dangled from his neck on a chain.  
"I like shoppin."  
"And yet you're out here, smokin' with your poor ol' self."  
"And you're out here, buggin me," 2D mumbles. "Where's your whore?"  
Murdoc slaps the hood of the car and laughs."Whore, eh?!"  
He seems to get a kick out of that. "Ditch the broad when she startin' borin' me.  
"I already had her, so It got old quick."  
"Ain't you the real MVP," 2D retorts.  
"What's bustin your balls?"  
"You are," 2D grumbles. He lets out a sigh, smashing the bud of the cigarette on the bottom of his converse. He lights up enough one after offering his teacher one. He just simply shrugs. "I've been ina weird kinda mood lately." He motions towards a bag inside the car. "I really do like shoppin'," After a minute of silence, 2D looks over at Murdoc and eyes him. "What'd you come here for?"  
Murdoc looks back at him and shrugs. "You know how girls are- you sleep with em once and they think you owe them your bloody life," He chuckles. "In this case, my fuckin' money."  
"Why not just dump her?"  
"She's not my girlfriend, mate."  
"Is that lady the same from at the store? The lady on the phone?" Murdoc nods. "Damn bitch won't leave me alone," he complains.  
"I can't see why," 2D scoffs.  
Murdoc glares at him.  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"To put it lightly, you're a bit of a right dick, Mr. Niccals."  
"Murdoc!"  
"Murdoc," 2D repeats. sarcastically.  
"Who put you in a bloody bad mood?"  
"You did." 2D blows more smoke towards his face.  
"You're bein' cheeky," Murdoc responds with an amused smirk. 2D wonders why he was smiling even though he had smoke blown in his face and had an attitude from his student; did he like it?  
2D hops off the car and drops his cigarette to the floor, smashing it with his heel. He starts to feel less stress but Murdoc still keeps him on his toes. He isn't sure how to handle his attraction to the man. He glances over at his chest and tight-fitting shirt. His gaze lowers down to his teacher's jeans, perfectly shaping the man's legs.  
"Keep lookin' at me like that and you can take that bitch's place in my bed."  
2D blushes and looks up at his face. "I..um..." He looks down at his shoes and stuffs his hands inside his pockets.  
"Not like you're attracted to me or anythin'" Murdoc says, seeming to find the boy's embarrassment amusing. "Yeah, you should probably keep all that to yourself, faceache."  
"I'm not..." 2D blushes. "Attracted to you."  
"Yeah- by the way you keep checkin' me out, I'm sure you're not." He cackles and leans in close. "Never fucked a student before," Murdoc smirks. "Not yet, anyway."  
"I'm not attracted to you!" 2D lies a, raising his voice now. He looks around at people staring at them. Murdoc blows smoke back into 2D's face and grins. He laughs and turns, walking away towards his own car.  
"You..." 2D mumbles. "You're an ass!"  
Murdoc acts as if he hadn't hurt that at all and it pisses 2D off. He looks down at his teacher's butt, quickly looking away. "...Bloody hell," He groans, deciding to hide in Russel's car.


	4. Chapter 4

2D is greeted by a very excited Rachel when he exits the break-room of his job and stops at the cashier, nodding to his co-worker. "I hope I left everything okay for your shift."  
The girl nods. "Thanks, Stuart."  
"Please," 2D says. "Call me 2D." He waves her goodbye and leaves the building, opening the door when Rachel exits.  
"What a gentleman!" Rachel giggles.  
.2D lets Rachel loops her arm with his, letting him lead her down the street and towards the restaurant. "I'm going, to be honest, 2D, I didn't think you'd actually give me a call."  
2D laughs nervously as they enter and take their seats, ordering their individual drinks. "Why's that?" He asks as he looks through the menu; though he already knew what he was getting.  
"You didn't seem all that interested in me," She admits. "You seem more interested in your music teacher, Murdoc Niccals."  
"No way," He protested. "Just trying to get a good grade, ya know?"  
"Really?" Rachel asks, seeming unconvinced. "Sitting with him in a parking lot and smoking is trying to get a good grade?"  
2D sighs and sets the menu down, giving her a warm smile. "Look," She sets hers down as well and holds her hands together as if waiting for a good explanation. "I was super stressed that day at the mall, alright? Mr. Niccals happened to have been there when I went out there for a smoke."  
"You offered him one."  
"He looked like he could use it," 2D admits and that's honestly the truth. Murdoc didn't look so hot that day; not literally, anyway.  
"And Mr. Niccals isn't the type of teacher to tell on his favorite student?" 2D scoffs and shakes his head, giving another nervous laugh.  
"Favorite. student?" He looks back down at the menu, "He hates my bloody guts,"  
Rachel leans in a bit closer. "You two seemed really friendly out in that parking lot- like the two of you smoked together before." 2D looks her in the eyes. remaining silent. She pulls back and shrugs, taking a sip of her water. "It's none of my business if you want to sleep with a teacher."  
2D looks around, offensively. "I don't want to SLEEP with him! What the hell?!"  
"Are you gay?"  
"No!"  
"You've had a girlfriend before?"  
"Of course," He says truthfully.  
"And what happened?"  
"I broke up with her."  
"Why?"  
2D tries to flag down a waiter. "That's personal," He says before smiling at the woman tending to their table. "Hello, yes, we'd like to order now, please." When the woman takes out her notebook, she first looks at Rachel, waiting for her order.  
"I think I'll just get a side of fries- I'm watching my weight,"  
"But you're not fat at all! You must be hungry."  
"You're paying?"  
"That's whadda date means, right?"  
"Okay, I'll get a double cheeseburger as well," Rachel decides, setting her menus on top of 2D's.  
"The same for me, please."  
Once the waitress was gone, Rachel looks back at 2D and grins. "So you're really not into Mr. Niccals?"  
"Can we talk about something else, Rachel?" 2D suddenly asks. "I don't want to talk about him."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't...LIKE the guy."  
"You two seemed pretty chummy..."  
2D begins to get a bit frustrated. He didn't WANT to talk about that dick. "Did you ask me out to talk about Murdoc?" He asks. "Is it you who wants to sleep with him? if you want, go ahead- the man's an asshole, so I wouldn't recommend it!" Rachel looks at him as if he had just offended her.  
"Stuart, Why are you being so mean?"  
He sighs and shakes his head.  
"I'm...sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He smiles. "I just want to talk about you, not him."  
Rachel seems to relax at that and smiles. "Okay."

2D laughs as the two walk out into the cold air, street lights lighting up the streets. "I used to listen to The Human League all the time as a kid; my parents would find me in my room practically bouncing on the walls listening to them."  
Rachel smiles and holds tightly onto his arm. "I never heard of them," She admits. "What does your mother do?"  
"She's a nurse- she used to supply me with pain medicine."  
"Oh...how come?"  
"I have really bad headaches and migraines because of what happened with my eyes."  
Rachel nods slowly, seeming to ponder that. "What... HAD happened to your eyes?" 2D stops and turns to her.  
"That's...personal."  
"A lot of things with you are personal," She comments. "Why is that?"  
2D sighs and just shrugs. "I don't know...I just..." He smiles. "I don't get close to people, ya know."  
Rachel tilts her head a bit, staring directing into 2D's eyes. She takes a step closer and sets her hands on his shoulders. "I like you, Stuart." She leans in and closes the distances between them, pressing her lips against his. He closes his eyes as he tries to focus on her, setting his hands on her waist. He felt nothing for a few moments until she begun to kiss him harder. Rachel completely disappeared and in his mind, she began to morph and change. Large, rough hands replaced her soft, smooth ones. Murdoc's beer-stained breath overtook his sense and Rachel's cotton candy perfume was gone. It drew him in, Murdoc's scent. He stunk of cigarettes and alcohol, sex and car grease. If someone could smell like Rock'n'roll, Murdoc did. 2D pulls back and coughs, suddenly feeling extremely embarrassed. He clears his throat, not looking Rachel in the eyes. He felt almost ashamed.  
"Rachel, I-"  
"Call me again, okay?" She says, giving his cheek a gentle kiss. She giggles and turns, heading back towards the direction of her home. 2D touches his lips and watches her leave, feeling disgusted at first and then it turns into a small spark of desire. "Idiot," He mumbles to himself. He thinks back on how vivid the daydream had been; how could he have thought of HIM while kissing HER? She's absolutely beautiful and her lips are so soft. He stuffs his hands into his pockets and starts his walk home, suddenly feeling super bummed out.

As he approaches his home, he notices a figure on the doorsteps and gets nervous. Getting a better look, 2D lets out a sigh of relief.  
"Mina," He says, watching his cousin get up from the steps and approaches him. She pulls off her headphones and grins; she has long brown hair with electric blue tips and peach colored skin. He looks down and wonders why she was wearing a crop top at 7 in the afternoon.  
"What's up, cuz?" Mina asks, patting 2D hard on the back. "Heard from my mom that you were on a date." She wiggles her eyebrows and he groans as he unlocks the front door, letting her in. "Hey man," Mina says, taking a step inside and looking around. "It's good you're getting over her."  
2D sits on the couch and shrugs. "Maybe I'm not."  
"Well, you should."  
"Should I?"  
Mina sighs and turns to him, looking at him sadly. "Come on, D," She says. "Paula ain't comin back- you need to move on." She pats him on the back again. "Maybe that chick is your window to...I don't know, man- self-improvement; or whatever they say."  
2D slouches, not exactly feeling it. He knows he should move on but parts of him wants to just give her a call. "Haven't exactly been me, Mina."  
"Whatya mean?" She asks, heading up and over to the kitchen. She pulls out a bag of chips and offers him some; he shakes his head.  
"I mean...y-you..." 2D stutters. "You can't tell anyone!"  
"Alright," Mina says through bites. "Won't tell a soul."  
2D sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "She kissed me,"  
"Who?"  
"My date! Who else?"  
"Hah! Get some, Stupot!" Mina hollers and 2D glares.  
"Don't call me that! And keep your voice down!"  
Mina snickers. "So what's the bad part about uhh...kissing this girlie?"  
"I thought...of someone else while doin' it."  
"Been there before; it's super awkward," She grins, leaning forward a bit. "Who'd you think of?"  
2D takes in a deep breath. "Remember, this is SECRET. NOONE else can know!" She nods and he looks down at his hands. "Well, I have this teacher..."  
Mina snickers but quickly quiets down when he scowls at her. "I don't know why- but I find him so...attractive." He leans back against the couch. "What would you do?"  
"Sleep with him," Mina admits and 2D almost chokes. "What? Might as well get that attraction out of the way- maybe you're just horny for the man."  
"M-Mina!"  
"Or have sex with that date," She offers. "Maybe you're just a hormonal teenager who needs a bit of extra lovin."  
2D remains quiet for a moment. "Did you sleep with your teacher?"  
"Yeah, before I graduated last year."  
2D raises a brow. "You liked him?"  
"Yeah, I did," She smiles fondly, remembering them. "I was in love with her, actually."  
"Oh...her."  
Mina smiles again. "Yeah...her."  
"What...what happened?"  
Mina sighs. "She decided he didn't want to wait for me- even though I was two months from graduating; he'd rather run off with some dude instead," She says. "She said we could never have a real family."  
2D frowns. "She's never heard of adoptin'?"  
"Apparently not."  
The two of them sit in silence for a few minutes until 2D's aunt walks through the door, carrying grocery bags. "Hey kids," She says happily, using her foot to close the door behind her. She sets the bags down on the table and motions towards 2D and Mina,  
"Mina, 2D, Help me put these groceries away."  
"Okay, mom," Mina sighs.  
"And no attitude, young lady- You're staying here for as long as you want, that means you have got to help around the house."  
Mina purses her lips, pouting as she begins to put things away with 2D.  
"So what were you two talking about? The atmosphere feels heavy."  
"School, work, things," his cousin says, quickly.  
"School, work, things," 2D's aunt repeats.  
Mina shrugs. "We're just catching up; D was just telling me about his date."  
The aunt chuckles and gives him a pointed look. "Oh really? And how'd that go?"  
"They kissed,"  
"Mina!" 2D groans, tossing a couple of bags in the freezer.  
The aunt laughs. "It's okay- I remember when I was young," She murmurs. "My husband was so romantic...unlike your mother's husband." She motions towards 2D. "Your father has such a horrible temper"  
"I know."  
After the last item is put away, 2D takes his chances to separate from the two and goes back to his bedroom. He takes a look at his phone, hesitates to open the texts from Rachel.  
When he does finally read the message, he felt a bit relieved.

Rachel:

lets go out again sometime

Without responding, 2D tosses his phone onto his nightstands before falling on his bed and letting out a loud moan. He tosses onto his back and stares at the ceiling, recalling the events of the day. "I'm such an idiot," He says to himself almost in a whisper. He closes his eyes and thinks back on the day at the mall. The tight clothing Murdoc had worn, the way he smelled, when he called 2D out for eyeing him. It's not like he was actually checking him out he was just...2D sighs and opens his eyes, turning onto his side...Admiring his fashion.


	5. Chapter 5

"So you like older guys, huh?"  
2D groans. "You're not gonna walk me to school are ya?"  
Mina nods. "The fact that you're walking to school instead of taking the bus, shows that you must be feeling a bit stressed."

"I'm fine," 2D lies. "And I'm not INTO older men." He aggressively pulls his backpack closer. His other arm holding the cased guitar swung around his back.  
"Nah, just your high school music teacher."  
"Mina, this is supposed to be a secret," 2D says annoyed. "Don't go tellin' everyone, alright?"

Mina nods and shrugs, catching up with her cousin after he walks off. The two of them talk about the old days back in England and where their future might see them. 2D didn't grow up with Mina because of his aunt and uncle moving with her to America when he was about five years old. They would visit from time to time but they mostly stayed in touch over texts, phone, and the internet.

"Do you miss England?" Mina asks, sitting down on a bench at 2D's school as they wait for Russel and Noodle.  
"I don't know," He admits. "I should but...I don't know- I like it here." Mina wraps an arm around 2D's neck and pulls him into a tight hug.

"Good! Let's hope my mom will let you stay when you graduate."  
2D moans a bit after pulling back, rubbing his neck. "Got a death grip there, cuz." Mina snickers as 2D looks around and sighs when he saw his teacher. "Don't be too obvious, but that man over by the black car with the star on the side...That's..."  
Mina almost chokes with laughter.  
"Oh my god, really?"

"What?!" 2D bellows.

"Oh, nothing," She snorts. "But he's sort of...strange lookin."  
"I don't know," He mumbles. "I thought he looks okay."

"He doesn't look nice."  
"He's not. He's a fuckin' dick."  
2D looks up and smiles at Russel. "Hey, Russ." Mina uncrosses her legs and stands up.

"Mina Tusspot," Mina introduced, "And you must be the handsome hunk talks about." Russel blushes and looks down at 2D.

"Uhh..."  
"Please don't embarrass me," 2D says, covering his face with both his hands.  
"I'm not!" Mina argues. "I"m just introducing myself to your handsome young friend." She giggles and waves at them before walking off.  
2D stands up and shakes his head. "Sorry." "Don't be," Russel says, watching Mina walk away. 2D stares at Russel and then at his cousin. "Uhm..."

"Tell us about your date!" Noodle demands, grabbing onto 2D's arm. He swallows hard, trying to remain as cool as possible when Murdoc walks by. He feels his cheeks heat up and he tries to hide it by pulling on hs jacket collar. "It's kinda hot today, huh?" 2D laughs nervously and Russel shrugs.  
"Could be that jacket you wearin"  
"Yeah...that's it." 2D watches as Murdoc looks back at him and smirks. 2D just looks away and down at Noodle. "I took Rachel to that burger place by my work..."

"So what's the problem if the two of you kissed?" Russel later asks.  
"I don't feel it."  
Russel pulls out his drums sticks while Noodle and 2D pull out guitars. "Whatya mean ya don't 'feel it'?"  
2D helps tune Noodle's guitar, shrugging at the question. "I don't know- I just don't...feel a spark."  
2D hands the instrument back to his friend before working on his own. He pulls out his notebook and flips to a new, fresh page.  
"How do ya know feel the spark with a hot-ass lady like Rachel?"

2D sighs with exasperation. "Appearance doesn't matter, ya know." He glances up as Murdoc walks through the door, flinching when the teacher slams some books on his desk. 2D would be lying if he said he had paid any attention to whatever Murdoc had said. He stares at the blank piece of paper in front of him, tapping his pencil in thought. For the life of him, he couldn't think of anything to write. He has been trying all day and yet not a single lyric or thought has come to mind.

2D would write about what he usually wrote about but he wasn't currently feeling particularly romantic or rebellious. He wasn't feeling sad or angry, either; he felt rather...neutral. A song about feeling neutral is incredibly dull; no one wants to hear that. Melancholy perhaps? He already had a song about that but he wasn't even feeling that.  
What did it matter what kind of song he wrote and who would find it interesting? Who was he trying to impress anyway? Murdoc? 2D scoffs at that and sets down his pencil. That's the last person he would try to impress. Not that he'd mind if his teacher was impressed by him; it'd make his life a whole lot damn easier.

"You mind tellin' me what's more bloody interestin' than hearin' me talk, eh, faceache?"  
2D quickly looks up from his paper and looks around the room, realizing everyone was looking at him. He clears his throat.  
"I just-"  
"Speak louder!" Murdoc barks. 2D stands up awkwardly, wincing when he hits his knee on the table.  
"S-sir," 2D stutters. "I wasn't uninterested in your lesson, I-I was just..."  
"You what?!"  
2D glances around the room, feeling extremely nervous. "I was...I was just thinkin' 'bout," His face feels hot with embarrassment.

"Don't lie to the fuckin' class now," Murdoc says in almost a growl.

2D looks down and rubs his arm. "I was thinkin' about.I was thinkin' about you, M. Niccals."

Murdoc gets a look of satisfaction on his face before he turns back to the board and continues his lesson.

"What a fuckin' asshole," Russ whispers and 2D honestly wouldn't agree more. He can lie easily to someone, so lying in front of a bunch of people wouldn't be an issue. He basically just told everyone he was daydreaming about his teacher- not that he actually was. People start to gossip, whispering loudly to each other about what had just happened. 2D shamefully sat down and wanted to dig a hole and die.

"I swear to god- I could ring that man's neck," Russel fumes, steam practically steaming from his ears. 2D keeps quiet as he goes through his notebook, putting tally marks on songs he's already recorded; he decides to just act as if nothing happened, figuring it'd give Murdoc the satisfaction of getting on 2D's nerve. He strums his guitar for inspiration, hoping it'll calm him down some.  
"How come you ain't mad?"  
"We already knew he was an ass, Russ," 2D says calmly.  
"Were you really daydreaming about him?"  
"I was thinking about what kind of song to write." 2D shrugs.  
"Why not tell HIM that?"

"It's what he wanted to hear," 2D tries to focus on his guitar; unable to fully give it all of his attention. He looks up at Russ. "Can we not talk about it? Even Rachel kept askin' 'bout him on our date,"  
"Ouch." Noodle puts in.  
"No, she was more interested in what kind of relationship we have- which we don't have at all."  
"So why she keep on askin?'  
"I guess she saw us havin' a smoke in the parking lot- after I left Noodle and you to do your shoppin."  
"You two smoked together?!"  
"I was stressed," 2D shrugs and stands up. He faces towards the football field, watching all the other students running laps. He leans against a tree, crossing his arms. 2D smiles when he spots Rachel jogging with a couple of her friends. He watches as she plays with her friends, being obnoxiously loud with them. He wonders why he didn't feel anything for this girl; she was smart, funny, beautiful and yet he felt absolutely nothing. She looks up at him and smiles. It takes her a moment but she waves before running off again with her friends.  
2D turns again and faces his friends. "I'll be back- I've got to use the toilet," He says before heading back to the classroom. He stares as Murdoc looks through some paperwork, not seeming to pay any attention. When 2D begins to open the door to leave, he hears the teacher's voice behind him.

"Where ya goin?"  
2D looks back at his teacher. "Toilet."  
"You tell anyone 'bout our little smoke party?"  
"Why?" 2D asks, already knowing who would possibly come to him about that. "Worried 'bout your reputation?"  
"Your new girlfriend keeps tryin' to ask me about it," Murdoc says, completely disregarding 2D's question. "Why she so interested in our 'relationship'?"  
2D scoffs and looks away.  
"What relationship?" He says coldly, stomping out and into the hall. Stepping into the bathroom and making sure no one present. He turns on the water and splashes his face. He blindly grabs a paper towel and dries his face. Upon standing up, he squeals when he sees a tall man standing behind him; he was tall and muscular with a short blonde buzz cut and a letterman jacket. 2D recognizes the letterman jacket as the football team and the man wearing it to be Robert- quarterback of the football team. "Uhm...hello?" 2D says weakly, feeling intimated under the man's glare. 2D lets out a loud gasp when he's grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed against the wall. He groans at the suddenly overwhelming pain in his head.  
"You need to stay away from my girl, you little shit!" Robert hisses as he released 2D.  
"What're you-" Robert's fist comes in contact with 2D's face, forcing his head to smack hard against the stone walls.  
"You'd better leave Rachel alone, freak!"  
2D moans and touches his nose, looking down at the blood on his pants. He watches Robert leave and shuts the door behind him as if his message had been delivered. 2D sits up against the wall and sniffs, watching as blood runs from his nose. What did he even mean to leave his girl, Rachel, alone? That would mean-  
2D groans and stands up, leaning against the sink. He stares into the mirror, at his bloody nose and forehead, painting the white porcelain sink red. He sniffs when he hears the door open, hoping it wasn't Robert coming back for more.

"Oh, bloody fuckin' hell."  
2D looks over at Murdoc and sighs. "Jealous boyfriend," He says simply. Murdoc rolls his eyes and grab a few paper towels from the dispenser and hands them to him. 2D takes them, pinching it over his nose and forehead. "Turns out," 2D says. "The girl I went on a date with has a boyfriend."  
"Hate it when that happens," Murdoc huffs. "Got my nose broke once."

"Someone punched you hard 'enough to break your nose?" 2D leans his head back, trying to get the bleeding to stop. "I'm shocked."

"You're a fascinating kid, 2D," Murdoc says. "Bleedin' all over the face and still cheeky. Tell you what," He hands 2D a couple of more paper towels. "I'll give you a ride home."

"No thanks," He responds curtly. "You're the last person I wan-"

"Faceache, I'll bloody your lip if you don't shut up," He grumbles. "I'll be by my car." He says before turning away and exiting the bathroom; leaving 2D regretting ever coming to the bathroom in the first place.

"Why'd you want to drive me home anyway?"  
Murdoc tosses a bottle of beer onto 2D's lap. "You just got punched square in the face and found out your lady used you to cheat on her boyfriend- you need a cold beer."

2D doesn't argue and is almost too eager to pop it open and have a swig. "She's not my girlfriend."  
"You wanted her though, right?"  
2D puts the empty cold bottle against his head. He sighs at the refreshing cold against his skin. "No."

2D isn't sure if he'll ever get used to Murdoc's reckless driving. At the moment, his head hurt way too much for him to care. "Wasn't feelin' it."  
Murdoc looks over at him oddly. "Wasn't fe-"  
"Look- she kissed me and I felt absolutely nothin," 2D interrupts. "If he wants me to stay away, I'll stay away..."  
"Unless that girl has different plans and gets you beat up again." 2D snorts and leans his head against the window.  
"I don't want anythin' to do with her."  
"Someone almost breaks your nose and you start to sing a new tune, faceache," Murdoc comments. "Were you ever gonna want anythin' to do with her?"

2D remains silent for a moment. "No."  
"Good," Murdoc says. "Then I can tell you she tried to sleep with me."  
"You couldn't have told me even if I was interested," 2D mumbles.  
"What fun would that be?"  
2D shakes his head and looks over at his teacher. "She tried to sleep with you?"  
"According to all the other male teachers, she tried to sleep with all of 'em too."  
2D looks down at his feet. Why did she go on the date with 2D? What could she have possibly wanted with him? Is she actually interested in him or is he part of a sick game for her? He should be glad he hadn't felt anything for her but instead, he just feels disappointed. He needed to talk to her about Robert; why she kissed him when she had a boyfriend. 2D lets out a sigh and slowly closes his eyes.

2D laughs as he stumbles out of the main cabin and into the snow. His mom had let him drink a glass of wine but he decided to get cheeky and have more than a few beers with his mates; He wasn't drunk, just tipsy. He hums as he slowly makes his way to Paula and his cabin, tossing an empty beer bottle into a nearby recycling bin. 2D stops by the door and lights a cigarette. He leans his back against the cabin and lets out a sigh, trying to compose himself. Paula had gone back to their room earlier. He begins to relax when he hears moaning and banging noises. He looks around trying to determine the noise, becoming confused when it comes from behind him. 2D turns and squints into the window, trying to see whatever was going on. When seeing Paula, he sighs and goes to the door, opening it. "Paula, I-" 2D's eyes widen as he stares at his girlfriend. "Paula...?"

2D opens his eyes and groans, looking around. He stares out at the darkening sky, he sits up quickly. He looks over to see his teacher, not in the driver's seat but leaning against the car hood; he can see smoke coming from Murdoc. 2D grabs a bottle of Vicodin, deciding against it and sticking to Ibuprofen. He takes three or four before zipping up his coat and leaving the car. He walks up and sits beside Murdoc, shivering from cold.  
"How long was I sleepin'?"  
"An hour," Murdoc says gruffly.  
"Really?" 2D asks. "Why didn't you wake me?"  
Murdoc shrugs. "You look like you needed it." He flicks his cigarette and crosses his arms. "Somethin' 'bout you havin' insomnia, right?" 2D nods but stays quiet. "So...Whose Paula?"  
2D looks up at him and scowls. "How do you know 'bout her?"  
"You talk in your sleep, faceache," Murdoc chuckles. "So who is she? Girlfriend? Sister?"  
2D shakes his head. "Um...she used to be my girlfriend."  
"Yeah? What happened?"  
He looks at his teacher and stares for a moment. HE wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to tell him about it; he's never told anyone but Russel, Noodle, and Mina about it. He smiles and looks away. "If you were wanna know," 2D says, "You'll have to earn it."  
"You're assumin' I care enough?"  
2D shrugs. "Guess that means you'll never know." Murdoc chuckles and opens his mouth to say something but is quickly interrupted by his name being yelled in a loud, shrill voice.  
"Murdoc Niccals!"  
They both look over at a hookerish looking woman making a B-line towards them.  
Murdoc groans and turns back, ignoring her by lighting another cigarette.  
"Don't ignore me, you pig!" The woman practically screams as she approaches them. 2D looks at Murdoc, looking at him as if asking him what to do. He shakes his head and raises up a hand, waving it a bit. She stands in front of them and puts her hands on her hips. "You left me at the mall, you prick!"  
"Buses still worked, love," Murdoc says casually.  
"You knew I had no money! I had to walk 2 miles in heels, you fucking-" She stops when she sees 2D. She gasps and looks back at Murdoc, seeming offended. "You got over me?! This quickly?" She looks 2D up and down as if seeing if she could fight him. "You're going for them young these days, huh? Little slender pretty boys, huh?" Murdoc exhales calmly, waiting for her to finish. "You fuck him yet?!"  
"I'm his student, not his sex toy!" 2D exclaims, feeling his face turn red. She scoffs.  
"Oh yeah? A student hanging out with his teacher and smokin'?"  
2D looks away and crosses his arms. "I'm not having sex with him."  
"Not yet," Murdoc jokes and 2D glares at him.  
"Shut up!" 2D blushes. "That's not happenin'!"  
The girl laughs. "He has a fire there, Muds," She admits. "I can see why you like him."  
"Don't call me that."  
"If you don't want him, maybe I can have him," She says, seeming now to check him out. "I never had a boy under 18."  
"Back off, Stacy," Murdoc growls. "The kid ain't interested."  
"You're just keeping him to yourself, aren't you!"  
Murdoc slams his hand down onto his car hood and stands up, causing 2D and Stacy to flinch. He stomps on his cigarette and takes a deep breath. "I'm not in the mood to be dealin' with whores right now," She opens her mouth but he gives her a pointed look. "You'll regret it if you don't leave me alone; you know what happens," He warns. 2D looks at him oddly, wondering what he meant by that. By the way she suddenly looks shaken, he figured it wasn't a very pleasant thing. She holds her bag close and gives 2D another glance before hurrying away down an alley.  
"W-what...what happened with her?" 2D asks in a shaky voice. "What'd you do?"  
"Nothin' she didn't ask for," He answers. "Before you ask, no, I didn't beat her."  
"What did you do?"  
"Nothin', it's her boyfriend who does it," He says as he makes his way to the car door. "Anyway, I'm takin' you home."  
"I..." 2D looks down and holds onto his own arm. "Don't want to go home yet,"  
"Wha?"  
He turns towards Murdoc. "I don't want to go home."  
"What 'bout your aunt?"  
"She works all night anyway and Mina's probably out with her friends or DJing."  
Murdoc stares at him before letting out a long sigh. "Alright, get in."  
2D grins as he gets into the passenger seat and buckles up. He wasn't quite sure what he was thinking; Murdoc wasn't his favorite person in the world. But what happened after today, made him not want to return to a normal life immediately. He'd have to face the fact that a woman used him to cheat on her boyfriend or using him in some other game she has planned. All he knew, if that if he was going to be a bit rebellious and impulsive, he might as well do it with the only person who'd let him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You always have that with ya?" Murdoc asks, "Why're you always randomly singin'?" 2D looks at his guitar and shrugs.  
"Why not?" 2D hums. "Am I a bad singer?" Murdoc just grunts in response. 2D chuckles as he begins to strum his guitar, already knowing his answer.  
"Where you wanna go anyway?"  
2D shrugs. "Just do what you when you leave school," He says. "Show me what you do for fun?"  
"You don't actually care for that, yeah?"  
"What if I do?"  
Murdoc grunts in response. "Alright, I'm makin' a pit stop for beer."  
"That sounds nice," 2D admits. "If I get you a few dollars, you think you could-"  
"Forget it." 2D Frowns. He expected Murdoc, out of everybody he knew, would be the most okay with buying beer for a minor. "I'll just get it."  
"Consider it payment for drivin' me around?" 2D suggests. "I doubt you're drivin' me around out of the goodness of your heart or to just hang out with me." 2D lifts his butt up, trying to get at his wallet. He notices Murdoc watching his hands near his rear from the corner of his eye but he just shrugs it off. "I'm sure I make you wanna rip out all the hair on your head." He smiles as he hands him a couple of fives to make a twenty, making sure to cover Murdoc's own beer expenses. "Please," 2D insists. Murdoc scoffs as he takes the money from 2D's hand and counts it. He slides it into his back pocket.  
"You convinced me."  
"That was hard," He says playfully.  
"Money speaks, m' boy."  
2D shrugs and goes back to playing his guitar. "I only care 'bout savin' money up."  
"your savin' up?" Murdoc asks, seeming surprised.  
"Yep!" He hums happily, taking an ad out of his wallet and showing him. "For a new Yamaha P45."  
"Bloody hell, that's expensive!" Murdoc's eyes widen so much, they seem to almost pop out of his skull. "How close are you?"  
2D blushes and shrugs. "I have about $120 saved up," He says sheepishly. "I spend a bit of my money on clothes every paycheck..."  
"And this $20?"  
"Pocket money," He says quickly. "Don't think 'bout it."  
Murdoc sighs as he puts the car into park. "Alright, I'll be back."  
"Wait, how do you know what I want?"  
"Because you like what I get."  
2D watches him walk across the parking lot and into the automatic doors, seeming to wave to someone inside. He could only assume it was the cashier and Murdoc comes here often; it IS a liquor store, of course he'd be a regular. 2D sets his guitar down between his legs and looks around the car. He'd never really looked at it before; now he wanted to get a better feel of Murdoc's personality. He turns and looks at the back, noticing magazines on the floor. He picks a couple of them up, blushing when the first two are playboy. He grabs the one hidden all the way underneath and giggles. "Gay magazines?" He snickers to himself and sets it back to where it was before. 2D looks at the third one in and smiles. "Cool! Rolling stones!" He admires it as if it were an old, beautiful artifact. He had his own collection of the subscriptions but none of them were this old. He rummages through more things, finding a recent electronics catalog. He opens the bookmarked page and smiles again. "A Gibson 2016 Les Paul Standard Traditional." 2D realizes he has the same one in his room, the same one with his piano in it. "Maybe he's saving up too?" 2D thinks to himself. He jumps a little when his phone chimes, causing him to drop the catalog. He sighs and fixes the pile as if it hadn't been touched and turns around to open the text.

Rachel:  
what r u up to?

2D felt a bit sick when he read it. She's the last person he wants to talk to. He replies anyways.

2D:

in my room, listening to music.

A few seconds later he gets another chime.

Rachel:

really?

2D raises a brow, "Whatya mean 'really?'" He knew he lied about his location but why should it matter. He puts away his phone and leans back, putting his feet up on the dashboard. He grumbles when he sees Murdoc stop and talk to the male cashier, seeming to make conversation. He watches as the two laugh, having no tension at all. Was this a facade or is this really how Murdoc is? He doesn't see his teacher smile and actually thought he looked better when he did. He felt relaxed and calm seeing Murdoc's relaxed and happy expression; it's something he never sees. He's always so serious and...well, asshole. Somehow, just watching him like this wasn't enough; 2D wants to experience it himself. He didn't want this stupid fake act or him hiding who he is; why would he anyway? 2D smiles when Murdoc enters the car and sets the 6-pack onto 2D's lap.  
"I'm sorry If I put you on the spot back there."  
"What're you talkin' 'bout?" Murdoc asks, taking a beer from the box.  
"Back at the alley...'bout me not goin' home and ridin' around with you," He says. "I'm sorry If I'm just an annoyin' tag along."  
Murdoc huffs. "I've hung out with worse, Faceache." 2D laughs as he takes a beer out himself and pops it open.  
"Dare I say, you might even be enjoyin' yourself."  
Murdoc looks over at the student and hands him his bottle to open. "I might be," He admits truthfully. 2D keeps his gaze for a moment as he opens it for him. He hands it back and hides his smile by looking down at his own. As weird as it felt at first, 2D realizes how easy to is to become comfortable around Murdoc. The guy might be kind of an asshole but he, for some reason, made 2D feel as if he'd never be judged. Russel and Noodle knew about his habit of smoking and drinking but they'd never actively go out and do it with him. To be able to have someone to do that with was honestly refreshing and reminded 2D of home. Of course, He'd never hang out with the same people he used to, if he did return. He got used to having nice, relaxed friends and never honestly missed the pranks and trouble they all caused.  
2D wonders if he'd ever go back and see Paula. Would he have the nerve to? Has he even forgive her by now? They haven't talked since his accident and she hadn't even bothered to call at all.  
"You know, this isn't as awkward as I thought it'd be."  
2D tears away from his thoughts and look over a him. "Really?" Murdoc nods but remains quiet; 2D wonders if it embarrassed him to say that. Silence fills the car for a few minutes before He decides to grab his guitar again. "Do you mind?"  
Murdoc shakes his head. 2D begins to play and recall times he'd use to play for his friends; all of his mates gathered around as he strummed his guitar. He played any song he could, learn any song they'd request. He remember learning since he was a kid, wanting to be great like all of the legendary musicians out there. He only reason began singing when he tried to impress Paula in the fourth grade. It saddened his mother and anger his father; had wanted 2D to continue to family business as a mechanic of Tusspot's Fairground. He never learned any of that, of course, and that upset them. Even now, he can still feel the disappointment of his parents; in ever letter they send, every postcard.  
2D grabs a CD case from his bag and stares at it in thought.

"Have you looked at the mechanic beginner's guide your father read you? You should try to read it."  
"Are you still playing with that guitar? You should get a real skill and become a mechanic or a doctor."  
"Thank you for sending us the CD you recorded for us but you know how much it upsets your father."

"What's that?" Murdoc asks and 2D smiles.  
"It's a couple of songs I recorded for my family," He says, "I sent them a copy before but...they sent it back."  
"Why?"  
"They don't like that I'm into this stuff." 2D stares at the case, feeling sad all of a sudden. "I thought they'd like it but um..." Murdoc clicks a button on the radio and holds out his hand. 2D looks at him oddly but hand it to him; he watches his teacher slide it in. He'll admit it's strange to hear his voice and it honestly made him feel embarrassed. He blushes and grabs his beer, trying to busy his hands.  
"This is just you?"  
2D shakes his head. "No, Russel and Noodle helped; the vocals are all me, though."  
The two sit in silences as Murdoc drives and taps his hands to the music. After a song or two, he laughs and points to the radio excitedly. "Yeah, yeah! these sound great."  
"Really?" 2D asks. He was used to getting compliments but coming from Murdoc, it made his heart beat fast and his stomach flutter. He giggles softly, and pulls his legs up, setting his feet against the passenger seat's dashboard. "That...means a lot.  
"I wish my parents liked it, though."  
Murdoc shrugs. "Fuck 'em." 2D looks over at him.  
"I don't know-"  
"You'll try your best to try to impress them and make 'em proud but in the end...it's never enough. They'll always blame you for not being as good as someone else or even for their miserable lives," Murdoc says, not taking his eyes off the road. 2D could tell he was tense talking about this sort of subject.  
"We should jam sometime," 2D suggests, trying to change the subject. Murdoc raises a brow.  
"Jam?"  
"You're a musician, right?"  
"Yeah, but why'd you think that?"  
"Murdoc, you're my music teacher...A music teacher should know an instrument." He motions towards his guitar. "What'ya play?!"  
"Electric guitar," Murdoc answers shortly.  
"Let's do it!" 2D shouts excitedly. "I've only ever jammed with Noodle with guitars."  
Murdoc smirks at that but doesn't say anything about it. He parks the car in an empty parking lot. 2D looks around, noticing a bit further away was the edge of a large cliff. He grabs a beer and his guitar before making his way towards the edge and sitting down on the bench. "You spend your time here?"  
Murdoc sits beside him and grunts. "Sometimes."  
"I like it," 2D claims before grabbing his phone from his pocket and looking at it. When he sees the ID to be Mina, he groans. He answers and waits for a moment.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, my dude!"  
"Hey, mina."  
"Can't help but notiiicee...you're not in your room and it's 10 o'clock at night."  
"Um...are you sure I'm not in my room?"  
"Does 2D stand for 'Too-dumb'?"  
"Maybe..."  
Mine laughs. "Baby cousin, are you...with your hot, older teacher?"  
2D blushes. "I-I..."  
"That's why you can't admit he's hot, right? Cuz you're with him?"  
"Please don't tell your mom!" 2D insists, feeling like an idiot all of a sudden. His "hot" older teacher was sitting beside him smoking a cigarette and having a beer. This wasn't appropriate but...did he care?  
"And have you miss out on fun? Nah."  
2D sighs out of relief. "Thanks, Mina."  
"So did you go down on him yet?"  
2D gasps and blushes, touching his own cheek.  
"M-Mina!" Murdoc looks over, smirking when he notices the boy's red face. "I didn't- I wouldn't-"  
"Yes, you would. I know you, Stuart," Mina says. "Seriously...the sooner you get over with riding him, the sooner you'll go back to your normal, weird, zombie-loving ways."  
"That's inappropriate."  
"Do you care?"  
2D remains silent for a moment before shaking his head. "I gotta go."  
"See ya, homie."  
2D snickers after he hangs up. "I wonder when Mina will realize calling people 'homie' is extremely unbritish of her."  
"Whose Mina?"  
"Oh, that's my cousin," He says. "She was born in England but she moved to America with her parents when I was 5."  
Murdoc nods and looks straight ahead staring out at the town. 2D does the same thing, playing a soft tune on his guitar. Staring out at the lights in the night, able to see even a couple of factories, which were all the way across town. He felt at ease, sitting elbow to elbow with Murdoc. The man could be a real menace at times but this was nice. His head doesn't hurt, he doesn't feel restless, he feels inspired.  
"Back in class," 2D says with a smile, finally finding a sound he likes. "I wasn't thinkin' about you- not really."  
"What?"  
2D sighs, "I've been havin' writers block, you know?' Murdoc slowly nods. "I hadn't it in awhile...not since before..." He trails off, wondering if he wanted to talk about it yet. HE decides it wasn't the right time. "I got writers block before my accident- and then afterwards, it seemed it unclogged. Ironic, right?"  
"So...you had a car accident and got inspired to write some songs?"  
2D nods. "Sort of...I wrote one song about it- I still remember it and all."  
"Well, go on," Murdoc motions to his guitar and 2D looks down sadly.  
"I"m not ready."  
"To what?"  
2D looks at him and smiles sadly. "To play that song."  
Murdoc stares into 2D's eyes for a minute before turning away and looking back at town. "Play me something else, then."  
"What? Now?"  
Murdoc nods and shrugs. "Consider it extra credit, or somethin."  
2D chuckles." Could always use extra grade," He says before playing a tune. He thinks about a happy song, instead and immediately his mood brightens. He hasn't had someone asked him to sing for him since Paula- and he was honestly ok with it. Playing in front of a class was different but playing for just one person alone was intimate.


	7. Chapter 7

2D would admit that the past week was a bit strange. From hanging out with Murdoc after school to dodging Rachel's questions.  
"Why does he pick on you so much?"  
2D would just shrug. "Who knows? That guy is a whacko."  
"Why do you hang out with him after school sometimes?"  
"Extra credit, obviously."  
2D didn't hide that fact that he liked to hang out with Murdoc. When people asked, he said it was harmless and he liked having a friend from England; and that was the truth, honestly. He liked having someone with that connection. Mina hasn't lived in England enough to understand. Murdoc and 2D can joke about things people here in American wouldn't understand. Even stuff he can't joke with Russel and Noodle about.

2D shakes away any thoughts as he looks up at the clock. It was just about ready for him to get back from his lunch break. He packs up his bag and sets it in the corner before making his way out the door and to the front. He smiles at the cashier as he clocks back in and then heads to an aisle to resume whatever he was doing. Including helping the one or two customers coming in once or twice; He hated slow days.  
"I think this will go well with your dinner," 2D says, holding up a CD. "There aren't any vocals and it'll make the atmosphere romantic." The customer thanks him for his recommendation and 2D just smiles. He doesn't mind; he loves showing people difficult music.  
"Do you have anything for me?" A woman's voice says behind him. "I'm kind of picky." Overwhelming fear settles over him and his stomach dropped. Dread fills him to his core as he slowly turns, meeting the gaze of the one person he never wanted to see ever again. Paula.

He felt weak in the knees as she smiles up at him with her ruby lipstick. It wasn't the kind of weak knees you get when someone you love kisses you or when you're in love; it's the fearful kind. Like you feel as if you'll throw up at any moment.  
"Paula," 2D softly.  
"Aww baby, you don't look so happy to see me."  
2D wanted to yell at her; he wanted to scream. No, he wanted to run. Far away, into Murdoc's arms. 2D frowns when he thinks about that; that's inappropriate.  
"Don't frown, baby," Paula says. "You should be happy to see me."  
"I'm not...your baby," 2D manages out. She purses her lips and touched 2D's arm; he flinches.  
"Come on, don't be like that."  
2D takes a deep breath and manages a very weak smile. "I'll...I'll be right back, Paula."  
Without another work, he goes to the back room and presses his back to the door. His stomach knotted up as he falls to the floor and tries his hardest not to cry. His hands shake as he pulls out his phone and goes to the first person on his mind. He brings the phone to his ear and closes his eyes tightly.

It took a few moments but Murdoc finally picked up on the fifth ring.  
"What?!" The voice on the other side sounded angry and impatient.  
"M-M..." 2D sniffs.  
"What?" Murdoc asks again, seemingly confused. "Who is this?!"  
"M-Murdoc," 2D croaks out.  
"Faceache?" Murdoc groans. "why the fuck are you call me so early?"  
2D frowns and looks at the time. "It's ten-thirty in the morning," He mumbles.  
"What the fuck you want?!"  
It hurts as he tries to swallow the knot in his throat.  
"P-please help me," 2D lets out. "C-can you...Can you pick me up?"  
"What? why?" Murdoc sounded more angry than confused.  
"Please..." 2D lets out a whimper before choking out a sob and covering his mouth. There are a few moments of silence on the other line before his teacher finally speaks up.  
"What the fuck happened?"  
2D shakes his head and looks up at the ceiling. He has More than four hours left and He wasn't sure if he could deal. Not with Paula suddenly appearing like that. They hadn't talked since the accident.  
"J-just come...come get me. I'm..I'm working."  
Murdoc lets out a sigh as there's a sound of shuffling.  
"Fine, I'm puttin on my boots. Be there in a sec," Murdoc says. "You fuckin' owe me."  
2D hangs up without another word and slowly gets up. He wipes his eyes and takes a deep breath before going back out and forcing a smile.  
"H-hey," 2D greets when Paula approaches him again. She puts her hands on his arms and smiles as well.  
"I'm happy to see you, Stuart," She chuckles and looks him up and down. "You look...different. Hotter."  
He fiddles with his pants and nods slowly. "Now that your parents aren't down your throat with that dainty suit crap," She says. "Your parents finally stopped being stuck-up assholes?"  
2D admits he didn't miss it but he didn't exactly like people bad-mouthing his parents.  
"T-they.." He trails off, not wanting to start anything. He just didn't want to start a fight with her, as they always did; they ALWAYS fought over his parents.  
"You still making music, Stu?" Paula asks. "Will you play me something sometime?" She leans in close to his ear. "Or play with me again?"  
2D felt his knees buckle again. Not from the way she said it, but what she said. As if none of the past had even happened.  
"Do you even feel bad?" 2D manages.  
"What?" Paula backs up a bit.  
"My eyes...don't you feel bad about my damn eyes?"  
"Mistakes happen, Stu," She says. "I had no idea that'd happen."  
2D glowers darkly at her. "And James?"  
Paula looks away and crosses her arms. "That...wasn't a mistake."  
Of course it wasn't. "We dated since then. Until He left me for some model," She laughs at that. "Ironic, huh?" 2D tries to feel sympathy for her, but he doesn't. He doesn't feel anything. Except for anger, fear, sorrow; everything he felt back then.  
Paula sets her hands on 2D's cheeks and pulls him in close. "Let's forget all that, okay? Let's start over, baby."  
2D felt sick as she presses her lips to him. It wasn't familiar like he thought it'd be.  
He goes to pull back but it suddenly grabbed by the arm and jerked away. "Ow!" 2D cries, the force of the pull hurting his shoulder.  
"We're leavin," Murdoc growls gruffly.  
"What the fuck? Who are you?!" Paula angrily asked. No, demanded.  
"None of your fuckin' business, woman."  
Murdoc drags 2D out of the store, seeming pissed even when he lets his student go.  
"What's your deal?! I haven't gotten laid in over two weeks and you-"  
2D interrupts him by yanking the car door open and getting inside. He stares at Paula through the window, watching as she looks back and watches them carefully. 2D looks away when she catches his eye.  
"Just drive," 2D mumbles.  
Murdoc opens his mouth to say something but 2D interrupts him.  
"Please," He says softly, giving him a desperate look. He lets out a sigh and slowly nods.  
"Fine."

2D stares at the ocean in silences as Murdoc puts the car in park. He sees his teacher let out a sigh and lean back, staring at him expectedly.  
"Well?"  
2D down at his hands quietly.  
"No, you owe me this time," Murdoc growls. "Whatever happened back there, you need to tell me. You called me on a Saturday, at 10 in the morning. I was expecting a certain lady-friend and-"  
"Her name is Paula," 2D interrupts.  
"What?"  
2D shrugs his shoulders. "Her name is Paula and she's the reason my eyes are like this.  
Murdoc narrows his eyes. "What are you talkin' about?"  
2D takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He wasn;t sure if he was honestly ready to tell anyone about it but figuring how much trouble he's been giving Murdoc lately, he figured he deserved it.  
After a few minutes of silence, he speaks up.

"I got into a real bad car crash- my girlfriend at the time, Paula, was driving and I was in the passenger seat." He says. "I recently found out she was cheating on me with my best mate, James." He shakes his head as he sniffs. "We were driving back from a cabin her parents own- it was supposed to be a nice get-a-way before I go to America.  
An hour from town and I told her I wanted to break up- I mean..." he huffs. "I found the bitch fuckin' my mate in OUR cabin bed. She told me it was because she was just sad and needed to be comforted. Told me I wasn't there for her- choosing America over her,"  
2D laughs dryly and rubs his eyes. "I was forced to this country! I had no choice- I wanted to stay and be with her, so bad...so bad, with every bone in my fucking body." He grabs his bag. He unzips it and pulls out an old notebook, handing it to Murdoc. He watches as his teacher slowly looks through it, seeming hesitant.  
2D sniffs and motions at the book. "We fought on that road- all night long. She didn't even want to stop at a hotel or a rest stop...my eyes were growing heavy though. I finally...I just snapped and told her to just shut up- to just shut up and let me think." Murdoc looks over at him, seeming unsure what to do, "She got so mad; she has a horrible temper. She just started to scream at me and slapped at my face. I was already tired and she just made it worst."  
2D stares out the front window again. He wipes his tears on his sleeves, suddenly opening the car door and taking a step out into the empty parking lot. Murdoc slowly steps out as well, making his way to the hood of the car and take a seat. He looks at a page in the notebook. "I tried to get her to pay attention to the road- I screamed and shouted but by the time she looked onto the road...the car was out of control," 2D stands beside Murdoc by the hood. He lets out a shaky sigh. "The car slammed into a pole and I had gotten launched from my seat; my face slammed against the hard concrete road.  
My whole body was in pain- so much unbearable pain; she, of course, had absolutely no...she had no scratches or anything." 2D covers his head, "I got landed with an 8-ball fracture also known as a hyphema."

He stares at the floor and tries to choke back tears but they just kept falling. He covers his face as he sobs loudly. "S-she...she just, She can't..." 2D looks up at the beach with blurry vision. "She can't come back and do this to me! She can't fucking do this to me!" He falls to his knees and haunches over, hugging his own body. He began to shook with each sob, his heart aching the same it did on that day. Murdoc slowly gets off the car and sets the notebook down, staring down at his student. He mumbles something under his breath and looks around. When seeing there was no one around, he grabs 2D's arm and grumbles. "Get up, kid." 2D stands up slowly but the tears don't stop. Murdoc pulls him close and wraps his arms around the kid. He sighs when 2D grabs onto the back of the teacher's jacket, letting him cry into his chest. He was always uncomfortable when comforting people- he usually just always walked away. Parts of him did want to drive off but another part of him felt drawn to the kid and wanted, more than anything, to stay. "2D..."  
2D sniffs and looks up at him. "I'm.." he sighs and looks back down. "I'm sorry."

2D lets go and back up, leaning against the hood of the car.  
"I...what should I do?" 2D asks, not directed to himself or even towards Murdoc. "I can't face her...not yet."  
"Fuck her," Murdoc huffs as he lights a cigarette and hands it to his student before getting one for himself. "You're better than her, so you need to act like it."  
"But I-"  
"She's a cheating bitch who ruined your eyes," Murdoc says after a long drag. "You even wrote her a song, right?"  
2D looks down at his feet. "Yeah, I'm a fucking idiot."  
"Show me," Murdoc says and 2D looks at him oddly. "Play it for me."  
"I can't, i..."  
"No guitar?" 2D just nods and then he smiles and wipes his eyes one last time. "I have it recorded."  
Murdoc shrugs and hands the notebook back to him. "Show me."  
2D looks down at the book bashfully. Murdoc actually wanted 2D to play him something? Why?  
"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

2D calls out his aunts name before letting Murdoc in, making sure she wasn't home. When figuring the coast was clear, he steps in and invites his teacher in. Murdoc whistles, taking a look at the inside. "  
Nice place here, boy."  
2D nods and hurries up to his room, leaving the door open for Murdoc. He goes to his shelve and grabs a few CDs. He pops on into the stereo and falls onto his bed, propping himself up against the wall. He smiles when Murdoc finally walks into the room. He sits at 2D's desk, waiting to be shown whatever the kid had in mind. Music plays. 2D can hear his own music fill the room; his past self's voice full of sadness as he sings.

Summer don't know me no more  
Eager man, that's all  
Summer don't know me  
He just let me love in my sea  
'Cause I do know, Lord  
From you that  
Just died, yeah  
I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Don't stop the buck when it comes  
It's the dawn, you'll see  
Money won't get there  
Ten years passed tonight  
You'll flee  
If you do that  
I'll be some  
To find you  
I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
I saw that day  
Lost my mind  
Lord, I'll find  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine  
Maybe in time  
You'll want to be mine

2D presses the off button on the stereo and looks back at Murdoc. "That's a song I wrote after Paula and the accident."  
Murdoc nods slowly. "That.." He sighs and crosses his arms. "That was good, 2D."

2D looks sheepish. 2D watches as Murdoc looks around his room, wondering if his teacher was judging him or not. He scoots to the edge of his bed. "My room back in England was a lot messier, to be honest." Murdoc wonders over to 2D's desk and picks up a couple of pages. "I'm working on a couple of compositions- those raps are Russel's, though."  
"Russel can rap?"  
2D nods. "Yeah and really well."  
Murdoc hums in response and puts them down. He picks up a photo and huffs.  
"Let me guess," He turns to show the picture to 2D. He points to a 14-year-old 2D. This snot-nosed, smirking little bastard is you?"  
"Obvious, huh?"  
"Just a bit," Murdoc winks and sets it down. "You were uh...really different," He comments, looking at more photos and memories.  
2D gets up and goes to him. "You have no idea," He says as he grabs a book from his shelf. He hands it to his teacher before hopping up on his desk.  
Murdoc opens the book to find a scrap books full of old photos and recent photos. There are pictures of 2D in his high school back in England; He was standing with a couple of friends wearing a blue blazer jacket with a white button-up shirt and a tie. His long, white slacks were tight against his thin legs and were companied with dress shoes. 2D's hair is brushed over his right eye and there's a cigarette between his hands; he actually looked quite annoyed.

"That's bloody strange," Murdoc admits and 2D agreed. "And embarrassing- you went around in that?"  
"I had to," 2D says. "It was uniform- and my parents never let me wear whatever I wanted.  
"During the day, I was a good christen boy. Evening and night, I was an everyday rebel." 2D hums happily and swings his feet. "I like living here and bein' able to do whatever I want- dress however I want.  
"No parent to worry about and no one to impress. I like being myself and bein' able to do my music without judgment." He grabs another photo album and flips to a photo of 2D, Paula, and his old best friend, James. He shows it to Murdoc. "It was all bout that with them. They liked my singing and never told me what I was doin' was wrong."  
He sets it down and sighs. "That's why I like hanging out with you so much, I guess."  
Murdoc looks at him oddly. "You actually have fun?"  
2D nods. "You don't judge me and you seem to like my music- I need that," He admits. "I..." He looks over at Murdoc. "I know it's inappropriate but can we keep hanging out?"

Murdoc looks a bit shocked and speechless. He fixes his shirt and looks around, unsure what to do.  
"I don't care," He grumbles. "As long as you get that chick off my back."

2D tilts his head. "Rachel?" Murdoc nods and 2D smiles. "I can't control her but I can talk to her."  
"Don't know what a kid like you wants to do with me, anyway," Murdoc says he pulls out his smokes and lights one. 2D immediately opens the windows and closes the door. Murdoc watches him as he does so. "Embarrassed of me?"  
"No," 2D huffs. "My aunt doesn't know I smoke." He suddenly turns around and widens his eyes when the door slams open, feeling his heart practically jump out of his chest.  
"Cousin!"  
"Ahh!" 2D screams and falls onto his bed. He groans and glares at Mina.  
"I thought you were Auntie!"  
She laughs and closes the door, taking a seat beside 2D.  
"You'd be so screwed with all this smoke, bro." She looks at Murdoc, eyeing him up and down.  
"So this is him?"  
2D blushes. "Shut up, Mina."  
Murdoc exhales and sets the cigarette in an ashtray on 2D's desk. "What're you talkin' about?"

Mina smirks. "2D talks about you- he used to complain about you a lot but now..." she looks at her embarrassed cousin. She coughs and clears her voice. "Mr. Niccals isn't all so bad! He's such an asshole but that just adds to the charm! He's so handsome!" Mina mocks in 2D's Brittish accent. 2D covers his face and groans. "I wish he'd check out my butt!"  
2D gasps and grabs onto her shoulders. "I didn't say that!"  
Mina smirks. "You didn't have to!" She snickers. 2D's face turns red and looks down.  
"Did he really say all that?"  
"No," Mina admits. 2D lets out a sigh. "But he does think you're an asshole."  
"Fair enough."  
"Can you go away?"  
"So your incredibly hot teacher and you can make out?"  
2D gasps. "No!"  
Murdoc chuckles. "I'm hot, huh?"  
Mina gets up and raises a brow, grinning. "Sorry, Mr. Niccals- Unlike 2D, I've sworn off teachers." Mina winks before leaving the two alone.  
"I...am SO sorry."  
Murdoc grabs his cigarette and joins 2D on the bed, staying quiet for a moment. "There any truth to what she said?"  
"Yeah, you're an asshole."  
"Not that," He says in a mumble. 2D blushes and looks straight, not making eye contact. "Are you attracted to me, faceache?"  
He finally looks over at Murdoc and takes a deep breath. "Won't make any difference, would it?"  
Murdoc takes another drag of his cigarette before taking it and settling it between 2D's lips. He raises a brow.  
"It might," He admits. 2D lets out a shaky sigh as he takes the cigarette between his fingers and closes his eyes, trying to relax. He can feel Murdoc's warm breath on his face as he gets closer.  
"Just because you're attracted to me, don't mean you love me, kid."  
2D knew that. He knows the difference between attraction and love. He loved Paula, he's attracted to Murdoc. "Somethin' like this is...ya know- it's normal."  
"Y-you could go to jail," 2D says almost in a whisper. He feels his breath catch in his breath when he feels a hand tightly grip his thigh. He starts to feel faint when Murdoc tightens his grip, bounding to leave a bruise or two.  
"You want me to stop? Just say so," Murdoc says, sliding his hand further up 2D's leg. 2D groans softly as he lets his teacher slowly move his leg, letting him move up higher.

"I mean...you're my teacher," 2D whispers. opening his eyes but not looking at Murdoc; he felt like he was being bad, but not wrong. He can feel Murdoc's hand on his waist, his thumbs digging into 2D's hips. He sits up straight and sighs, taking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing smoke into his teacher's face, trying cover up his nervousness by being bratty. 2D takes another drag, Murdoc and grabs 2D by the back of the next, and takes the cancer stick. He pulls him in close and presses their lips together. It's aggressive and rough but surprisingly sweet and almost careful. When he pulls back, 2D coughs and Murdoc looks smug, exhaling the smoke transferred. 2D's chest heaves up and down as he tries to catch his breath. He looks up into Murdoc's dark eyes, trying to figure him out. When His teacher comes back for a second, he just closes his eyes and lets him. This one isn't as reckless, impulsive- 2D can tell Murdoc is being careful; as if one sudden movement would scare the boy off.  
2D's stomach fluttered when he felt Murdoc's hand on his cheek. Butterflies flew around, making 2D feel weak until his teacher's rough hands. The boy lets out a soft sigh when Murdoc begins his hands to the nape of 2D's neck and pulls back.  
"M-Murdoc we um..." He takes a deep breath, unable to look up at him. "We..shouldn't..."  
"Shouldn't what?"  
"T-this."  
Murdoc draws back slowly and 2D watches as he gets up, sighing.  
"I'll...come back when you know what you want." 2D doesn't say anything as Murdoc grabs his jacket, keys, and opens the door. "Excuse me" He mumbles to someone and heads downstairs. 2D looks up at Mina and sighs. She smiles sadly as if she knew; She doesn't even say anything. Not even to make fun of him. He lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes, remembering the way he kisses him. It was exactly what he thought it'd be and even better; he got the same feeling as when Rachel kissed him and he had imagined Murdoc. Beer and cigarette-stained breath. His large, rough hands.  
How warm he felt, electricity. How did Murdoc know what he wanted? How was he so confident of everything all the time? Is this just a phase and He'll eventually grow out of being so damn confused all the time? He opens his eyes and looks up at his cousin, feeling lost. She steps into the room and crosses her arms. She opens her mouth but 2D shakes his head.

"I don't...wanna talk about it." He turns and lays on his side, turning his back towards Mina. She watches him for a moment before slowly backing up and closing the door.

2D closes his eyes. He felt confused and honestly lost about everything. Paula, Rachel, his parents...Murdoc. What did he really want? Would he forgive Paula? Or give into his sudden desires and just go with Murdoc?  
What was he even doing? Why didn't it feel wrong?  
He wasn't sure anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

2D found it frustrating that he couldn't count to three without Murdoc taking over his thoughts. Ever since they kissed, he's been avoiding his teacher like the plague. During class, he'd stick to simple answers; not looking at him whenever he speaks or when they had to perform in front of the class. Sometimes Murdoc would go looking for him at his work but 2D would just hide in the back, pretending to be on break. When his boss notices this, he asks him if he wanted Murdoc to be kicked out. He said no and that it wasn't Murdoc's fault. 2D's boss was an older man and treated 2D as if he were his grandson. He was thankful that the man understood and didn't get him into any trouble. Maybe the reason his boss was so okay with it was because of how hard of a worker 2D is.

Today had actually gone extremely well, which was rare. That was until Rachel comes in and approaches him as he puts away a couple of things.  
"Hey," She greets with a smile. 2D barely even glances at her.  
"Rachel," He says. "What do you want?"  
Rachel frowns and crosses her arms. "What's with the cold shoulder?"  
2D sets some records down and turns to her, feeling pissed off all of a sudden.  
"What's with the boyfriend?"  
Rachel groans and puts her hands on her hips. "Right. Robert."  
"You didn't think to tell me you had a boyfriend before I asked you out?"  
"That's not-"  
"What? Are you using me to cheat on him?  
"It's not like that" Rachel says before sighing. "I really do like you, Stuart. I'm...I'm just too scared to leave Robert." 2D realizes what she meant and suddenly felt bad.  
"D-does he?"  
"Hit me?" She looks uncomfortable and sad. "He doesn't leave marks but..."  
"Rachel, I'm..." He looks down at his feet, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Rachel smiles and touches 2D's arm. He shivers and thinks about Paula. She reminded him of her; is that why he felt so weak around her? He looks over at the door when hearing the bell, frowning at the person walking in. His stomach almost immediately drops. "Speak of the devil," He groans and turns away. "Look like it's my break time!" 2D lies. "I'll see you later, Rachel." He quickly ducks into the backroom before Paula can see him. He looks at the clock. He had five hours of his shift left. Of course, she had to step in now. Did he really want to deal with her? With Rachel here too. He takes a deep breath and looks at his phone. He scrolls own to Murdoc's name and curses. That's the last person he wanted to see. 2D clicks onto his cousin's name and hits the call button.  
2D internally freaks out when her phone goes to voicemail. He tries Russel, Noodle. No luck. He curses and hits his head. Doesn't he have any other friends? He finally gets the courage to put his phone back in his pocket and walking back out.  
2D is confused when he sees both Rachel and Paula gone. He lets out a sigh of relief. This way, he didn't have to deal with either of them OR call Murdoc.

2D locks up tight after himself, had agreed to work a closing shift that night. He stretches his neck and back, groaning at how refreshing it felt. He zips up his jacket and pulls out his smokes.  
"Need a light?" 2D yelps and whirls around, staring wide-eyed. He groans upon seeing Murdoc and takes his zippo out from his pocket. "No, but thanks." He says dryly before turning and beginning to walk off. He hovers his hand over the light as he lights, protecting the flame from the soft wind.  
"So you ignorin' me now?"  
2D looks at Murdoc and blows smoke out. "No, Mr. Niccals, why would I do that?" He asks sarcastically. He thinks about just walking the three miles instead of waiting for the bus. The bus wasn't going to be here for another half an hour and he really didn't want to deal with this guy. He sighs and sits down at the bus stop, deciding he wasn't in the mood for a long walk. Murdoc stands beside him and crosses his arms. "Seriously, what's goin' on?"  
2D looks up at Murdoc and shrugs.  
"I'm confused."  
"Confused?"  
2D feels like an idiot. "Murdoc, we..." He groans. "You kissed me."  
"So?" Murdoc shrugs his shoulder, taking a seat beside 2D. 2D scoffs as if he were offended.  
"It might have meant absolutely nothing to you," 2D says. "But It meant something to me!"  
Murdoc looks a bit confused as he stares at 2D, waiting for some sort of explanation. 2D exhales smoke, trying not to feel so frustrated. "That kiss meant something to me, you know," He admits to both Murdoc and to himself. Murdoc sighs and shrugs.  
"I don't usually kiss people I bed but-"  
2D stands up and shakes his head. "No!" Hw interrupts. "I'm not some whore for you to bed- I'm not a hooker or a slut!" 2D shouts. "I'm not your plaything, Murdoc. I'm your student, and hopefully, your friend." 2D looks back at the bus at the next block. He takes a deep breath and takes his cigarette, settling it between Murdoc's lips. "I need to know I ain't gonna be a booty call for you. I'm just confused." He gives Murdoc a quick, light kiss on the cheek before hopping on the bus. He sits at the very back and pulls his needs up, feeling anxiety setting in. "You idiot," He mumbles to himself and buries his face in his knees. Once again, he wanted to bury a hole and die.

"So what'd professor Nazi do this time?"  
2D looks up at Rachel. "Pardon?"  
She smiles and sits next to him on the school bus. "You've been ignoring Mr. Niccals like the plague."  
"Oh," 2D mumbles. "I'm just sick of the guy."  
"NOW you are? You haven't been before?"  
2D shrugs. "He was ok before but...he's..." He sighs. "I don't know what he wants from me."  
"What do you mean?" Rachel asks.  
2D smiles at her.  
"He has a lot of recruitments."

Rachel returns the smile. "I understand. Mr. Niccals seems like a really complex guy," 2D nods in agreement, remaining silent. After a moment, Rachel speaks up. "but you're attracted to him?"  
2D glares at her, quite shocked by the question. "What? Why do you ask that?"

"Rumors," She says simply and 2D shakes his head.  
"That's rubbish. Don't listen to that crap," He mumbles, wondering who started that rumor. Rachel giggles and grabs 2D's hand.  
"I agree," She says.  
2D takes his hand back.  
"I'm glad," He says before gathering his bag and standing up. "Time for another day in hell." Rachel stands up as well and moves out of his way. She grabs his arm and stares him in the eye for a moment before letting him go. He felt her eyes on him even as he walked away, and he was kind of weirded out, honestly; he just shrugged it off, though.

2D joins Russel and Noodle amongst the students surrounding something. 2D frowns as he tries to see. Noodle grumbles something about not being able to see, prompting Russel to pick her up and let her sit on one of his shoulders and she thanks him in Japanese. "What happened?" 2D asks. The three of them shuffle through the crowd until they're able to approach the scene. 2D gasps and covers his mouth when he sees a dazed Robert being helped to the nurse's office, blood gushing from his nose; he notices blood, bruises, and red marks on his head, neck, and arms.

2D looks around quickly and notices Murdoc watching as well, his hands in his pockets. He carries a nonchalant expression as if he wasn't surprised at all. Murdoc catches his eyes and gives him a smug smirk before turning away and heading back to his classroom. The bell tears 2D from his thoughts, forcing him to class. What happened to him? Was it just a session of bullying gone wrong or? Did Murdoc have something to do with this? IF he did, why would he?

At lunch time, 2D separates from his friends and heads towards the music room. He enters the classroom to find Murdoc with his feet up on his desk and using his phone. He looks up and raises a brow. 2D approaches his desk and tosses his bag down by his feet.  
"Why'd you do that?!"  
Murdoc stands up and crosses his arms. "Do what?"  
"You KNOW what!"  
Murdoc looks as if he were acting stupid and as if something in his mind clicked. "Oh, that."  
"You didn't have to beat him!"

"Why not?"  
"You broke his nose and arm, Murdoc!"

"You enjoyed it."  
"No, I didn't!" 2D lies and huffs. "Why'd you do it?"

Murdoc sits up correctly and shrugs. "You wanted some stupid sign."  
2D throws his arm towards the direction of the nurse's office.  
"How the hell is that a sign?!" 2D felt hysterical. Was Murdoc honestly that violent? Should he be worried? "What the hell does that prove?!"  
Murdoc huffs and stands up, rounding the desk to face 2D.

"I had nothin' to prove, faceache."  
"Then why beat him?!"

"The bloody idiot beat up a kid because his whore girlfriend cheated on 'em. The boy is a fuckin' idiot."

"So he punched someone for her," 2D crosses his arms. "Would you punch someone for me?"  
"I already did," Murdoc says, seeming proud of himself. He stands and grabs 2D's chin, forcing the boy to look up at him. 2D blushes and stares up into his eyes for a few moments when he tries to back up, Murdoc leans in. He feels relaxed when Murdoc kisses him. He practically melts in Murdoc's hands, feeling like puddy. He wasn't sure why he was letting him kiss him or it he should. But all he knew is that it felt good and bad at the same time. The kiss wasn't romantic but it felt sweet. Not Murdoc's kind of sweet but 2D's. He liked how Murdoc tasted, where he put his hands. Before Murdoc, he would have thrown up at the taste of him but he feels like maybe he can grow to like it; to even crave it. 2D breaks away and takes a deep breath, looking down. He keeps his eyes trained on his teacher.  
"Murdoc, Did you...really do that for me?"

Murdoc is silent for a moment.  
"Yeah," He says. "There anyone else you want beat up?"  
2D laughs and covers his face. Laughter becomes tears as he becomes even more confused than before. He groans and takes a step back, looking back at him. "What do you even want?!" 2D shouts. "Why are you so confusing?"  
Murdoc glares down at him. "I'm confusing?" 2D gets a bit nervous. "How 'bout all the mixed messages you sendin' me?"  
"I'm not-"  
"Since day one you've been checkin' me out," Murdoc says. "You like to smoke, drink, hang out with me- you play music and sing in front of me. You hate doin' that in class, you hate doin' that in front of ANYONE You're even nervous in front of your friends." 2D opens his mouth but isn't quite sure what to say. "I'm not sayin' it's..." Murdoc seems to become disgusted at the word. "Love. But It can be somethin- even as simple as wantin' each other's company more intimately."

2D looks up at him. He steps closer to him and ponders it. "You mean when it's just you and me."  
Murdoc smirks and goes in for a kiss but immediately takes a step back when the door opens. Rachel steps in and stares at the two, "Now you take that grade or I'll bloody flunk ya, Tusspot!" Murodc yells, turning towards the table and writing something down. He hands 2D the paper roughly. "Now get outta here before you get an even worse grade for that rubbish you call music!"  
2D stares at him in bewilderment and then over at Rachel. He holds the paper close and quickly grabs his bag, making his way to the door. He looks at Murdoc and his eyes tear up. "You're an ass!" 2D shouts with fake anger before making his way out the door and past Rachel. She looks back at him and then at Murdoc.  
"That was uncalled for." He hears her say. Once out of sight, he sighs and looks down at the piece of paper. He bites his lip.  
"My car in front of your house"

"What the hell am I doing?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Thanks for the ride, Russ," 2D says, grabbing his bag. "I really appreciate it.  
Russ puts an arm out to stop him. "Wait man, I heard Niccals yelled at you." 2D looks confused but then remembered the act he put on for Rachel. He sighs. "Who told you? Rachel?" Russel nods and 2D shakes his head.  
"I wanted a better grade and he got mad," He responds simply.  
"That's it? That got him mad?"  
"Do you think he has a bad temper?"  
Russel scoffs. "You think?" He moves his hand back and sighs. "Your music ain't rubbish, D."  
"Really?" 2D asks, not expecting the compliment. Russel nods his head.  
"You're the shit, bro."  
2D smiles and opens the jeep door and hops out. "See you tomorrow, Russ."  
He watches Russel wave and Noodle hop into the front seat before driving down the road. 2D enters his home and looks around, surprised to actually see his aunt home. "Ah, you're home." She turns around and smiles at him.  
"Hello, Stuart," She greets before returning back to her cooking. "How's school?"  
"Good- I got an A in music." He pulls out his report card and hands it to her.  
She takes it and chuckles. "Oh, my...I haven't seen one of these since Mina was in school." She sighs and takes a look at it. "All Bs except Music?"  
2D blushes and nods. "I really enjoy that class."  
She smiles again before going over to the fridge and hanging it up. "Mina always got As until her junior year- she got Cs." She sighs. "It's nice to see that your grades are consistent."  
"Thanks," He says, feeling embarrassed. "Aunt, can I go out with a friend tonight?"  
"Sure, Stuart," She says. "Just be careful." She walks over to him and pulls out her wallet. She hands him a couple of ten dollar bills and nods. "Good job, kiddo."  
2D smiles and gives her a hug. He notices Murdoc's car parked nearby, with the teacher smoking inside. The windows begin to fog up. "Why is he always smoking?" 2D thinks to himself. Even he doesn't smoke that much. That was probably a lie. He shakes his head and hurries over to the car, opening the passenger door and getting inside. The cold of outside instantly disappeared into warmth when he takes a seat. The heater had been running but Murdoc's window was open, making it the perfect temperature. "So why'd you give me an A if I'm such a pain in your ass?"  
"You ARE a fuckin' pain in my damn ass," Murdoc sniffs. "Because you do good work,"  
"What about Russel and Noodle?"  
"They got As too."  
2D scowls. "Did you give everyone As?"  
Murdoc scoffs and starts the car. "Fuck no- I gave most of the twats Ds. Idiots don't know their way around a fuckin' triangle."  
2D laughs at that and he couldn't help but agree. He looks out the window and puts his feet up on the dashboard. Murdoc glances over at him but remains quiet for the rest of the drive. It's not an awkward silence, it's a nice one; a comfortable one. He wasn't sure what suddenly changed his mind about Murdoc or what made him not feel so bad about being around him. But he did enjoy it. "Are you hungry?"  
"I guess I could use a beer-"  
"Not a beer," 2D says, sitting up straight. "Dinner."  
Murdoc looks over at him oddly. "You're askin me out?"  
"I mean, not at like...a restaurant," 2D says shyly. "Obviously. But maybe between just you and me."  
"At your place?"  
"No, my aunt is home."  
Murdoc thinks about it for a moment. "You're talkin about my place, huh?"  
2D blushes. "Not exactly- I'm just sayi-"  
"You want to see my place," Murdoc says, more as a statement than a question. 2D nods and Murdoc sighs. "It's not nice and rich like yours."  
"I don't mind."  
"There's not much food at my place."  
"That's okay, I'm not hungry anyway."  
"You really wanna see it?"  
"Yes," 2D confirms confidently.  
Murdoc sighs again and shakes his head. "Don't try sayin' I didn't warn you."

Murdoc leads 2D through the apartment complex, up the stairs, and to the last floor. He unlocks the door and kicks it open, letting 2D go in first. A scent of musky cologne and beer hits him the instant he walks in. Murdoc. He takes a look the room, noticing brick walls and hardwood floors, his walls bare aside from a couple of posters hung up. He walks over to Murdoc's bed, finding it funny how different it was from how he imagined it. His blankets were a dark brown color with black pillows. One blanket, however, didn't exactly seem to match the rock-star theme of the room; it was colored a dark cinnamon color. It's quite out of place, actually. It seems as if someone else had bought it for him. 2D figures it's either an ex-girlfriend or a mother. He likes the blanket a lot, actually. It felt nice and soft under his fingers; as if it were made of rabbit fur. He looks at the tag and smiles knowingly. Polyester. That's why.

"Welcome to the loooove shack," Murdoc snorts as he goes to the fridge.  
2D stares at him stupidly before just laughing. "Love Shack?"  
Murdoc shrugs. "It's a joke." Murdoc sits down on the edge of the bed after getting them beers.  
2D smiles at him fondly. "I like your room."  
"Really?" Murdoc asks doubtfully, looking around. "This mess?"  
"You've been in my room before- it's just as messy."  
"Not like this."  
"It's...homey," 2D compliments. "And it smells like you."

2D sits down beside him and admires his home. He looks over and gasps. "Guitars!" Murdoc raises a brow. "What? Never seen a guitar before?"

"No, I just never seen YOURS."  
2D smiles and accepts one of the beers. "Do you..." 2D sighs and looks at Murdoc. "Do you really think my music is rubbish?"  
Murdoc scoffs and lays back. "Yeah, that's why I gave you an A." 2D smiles and lays back as well, setting his beer on Murdoc's makeshift nightstand; Which seemed to be made of an old crate, painted over and nailed to the floor. "Don't worry, it was all just an act for your girlfriend."  
"She's not my girlfriend."  
"Bloody girl tried to lecture me about mistreating students. Told her to get out or I'd have a talk with her teacher."  
2D turns to his side, facing Murdoc. "What'd she want?" Murdoc just shrugs.  
"Don't know- kicked her out before she could say anythin'."  
"I wonder what she wanted."  
"I don't really care," Murdoc admits. "I don't care 'bout her."  
2D suddenly remembers the CD in his bag and all too excitedly sits back up. He goes over to the door and goes through his stuff, looking for the case. "I have something for you."  
Murdoc sits up as well. "What?"  
2D comes back with a CD case and loads the contents inside Murdoc's stereo. He hits play and returns to Murdoc side. "This is a new recording Russel, Noodle, and I've been working on this past month," He says, taking off his jacket. He sets it down beside the nightstand, taking his hat off while he's at it. Murdoc had already taken off his jacket and was just downing his beer and watching 2D carefully. 2D looks back at him and stares.

"I like your home," He says again and Murdoc actually smiles but he just keeps quiet. It felt homey. Unlike his own room, which just felt cold; with his white wallpaper and light blue carpet. It felt lonely, despite all of the photos and clutter. This place is warm and almost comforting. 2D wasn't sure if It was the orange and red theme or the warm brown wood floors. Maybe it was just because it was Murdoc's because it smells of him and everywhere 2D looks, it's him. The posters on the wall, the guitar, the blankets; everything screamed Murdoc. It felt as if Murdoc bringing 2D here was him opening up; revealing his true nature. Warm but hard and stoic.

2D looks over and jumps a bit when he notices Murdoc staring at him.  
"W-what?"  
"Why're you so comfortable here?" Murdoc asks as if he were suspicious of something. Honestly, even 2D wasn't sure; he just was.  
"I don't know. I like it here," He responds in almost a whisper. "It's not..lonely."  
"Like...your room?" 2D nods slowly. Murdoc lays on his back and yawns. "Whatever. It's just a home."  
2D sits up on his elbow and smiles at him.  
"But's it's your home. Like a sanctuary or something."  
"That I bring back whores to shag?"  
"No," 2D frowns. "That you come to feel safe."  
"Whatever you say, kid."  
"Whatever you call me kid, it makes me not want to kiss you, you know."  
Murdoc looks at him in surprise. "What?"  
"Don't call me kid," 2D says. "I won't kiss you if you do." Murdoc stares at him oddly.  
"What? why?"  
"It makes me feel like a bloody child," 2D mumbles.  
"You wanna feel like a big boy?" Murdoc mocks and 2D glares at him.  
"I want you to treat me like an adult."  
Murdoc sighs. "You act like one most of the time."  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
"Well," Murdoc positions himself on his elbow as well. "You smoke well, drink well, " 2D began to feel shy when Murdoc got closer. "And you know what you want," He leans in. "Well, sort of."  
When Murdoc kisses him again, 2D lets him in. in fact, he welcomes it. It was soft at first but when Murdoc pulls him closer, it deepened. It was harder, rougher; everything 2D imagined Murdoc's kisses would be like. Rough, hard, messy; just like him. His teacher wrapped an arm around 2D's side and easily pulled the boy onto his lap. He felt hot and his cheeks felt warm as he grabs onto Murdoc's shoulder. Their lips didn't separate during all of this, quickly becoming more heated. That is until Murdoc's doorbell rings.  
Murdoc seems to just ignore it until theres a couple of more rings and then loud knocking. 2D shyly unstraddles him before he gets up. He practically swings the door open, glowering darkly at the woman standing before him.  
"Murdoc!"  
"I told you not to fuckin' come, Stacy."  
She holds up a letter and looks at him oddly. "I just...wanted to give you this. Some dark haired lady gave it to me but it's addressed to you."  
Murdoc slowly takes it and look it over. "Who gave it to you?"  
She just shrugged. "I'm just as confused. She just said give it to you."  
"W-who is it?" 2D asks and the woman narrows her eyes and peeks in, looking at him.  
"You have him in your room? Really?"  
"Go home," Murdoc ushers her out and just closes the door on her. He sits back down as he opens the envelope and pulls a paper out. 2D decided not to pry and wait for him to finish or tell him.  
"What the fuck is this?" Murdoc grumbles, handing it to 2D. He looks at him oddly before reading it out loud.

"In your classroom, you'll find something to ruin your life unless you comply." 2D looked at Murdoc in confusion but he just shrugged.  
"I don't really care," He says, grabbing it back and tossing it to the side. "Come out, let's go out for burgers."  
2D just smiles and nods. "Alright, but you're paying."


	11. Chapter 11

On Monday, 2D walks the halls after school with Noodle and Russel, waiting for Russel's brother's football game to start. Their laughter fills the empty halls as they joked and talked about movies they wanted to see. 2D stopped and smiled when he notices Murdoc heading towards them. But his smile quietly disappears when he notices his angry, long strides towards them.  
"Oh boy," Russel mumbles.  
"H-hey, Mur...Mr. Niccals."  
"We need to talk," Murdoc says shortly. "Right now."  
2D looks at him nervously, holding onto the strap of his bag. "I uhm...sure."  
"D!" Russel eyes Murdoc. "Let us come with you, just in case."  
"It's okay," 2D smiles. "I'll catch up with you later." Murdoc grunts at the others before turning and heading toward his classroom. 2D followed him slowly, worried.  
Once in the classroom, Murdoc locks the door.  
"Murdoc, I-"  
"Shut up and look at this," He interrupts, dragging 2D to the front of the room and tossing a large envelope to the table.  
2D looks through the photos for a moment before he begun to feel sick. Someone had taken pictures of all their times together; smoking at the mall,  
at the beer store, when they hung out. There were even shots of 2D"s bedroom and Murdoc's house; each time they kissed.  
Murdoc hands 2D a camera and presses play.

2D stares at the video, his heart feeling like it'll leap out of his chest. It was a video of Murdoc's home, showing when the two of them made out.  
"What the hell is this?"  
"I'd like to ask you the same," Murdoc says angrily.  
"What?" 2D looks down at the photos and shakes his head. "I have nothing to do with this!"  
"Oh, I'm supposed to believe that!?" He shouts, taking a step closer. 2D begins to feel nervous as his teacher grows closer. He puts his back to a wall and shakes his head quickly.  
"I'd- why would I do this?" 2D says, trying to sound confident but the break in his voice gave him away. 2D was scared shitless of Murdoc and he knew it. Murdoc cornered 2D, looking as if he were ready to pounce.  
"Yeah?" Murdoc questions threateningly.  
"W-why would I do that?" 2D shivers. "I could get kicked ou or arrested! Why would I want that?" He makes a soft whimpering noise as he feels Murdoc's breath on his face. He feels Murdoc close in on him, his face merely inches from his. After what felt like an eternity, Murdoc finally backed up and went back to the table. He curses under his breath and looks through the photos.  
"I'd never do that to you," 2D says softly.  
"What?"  
" I'd never do that to you," He repeats. Murdoc huffs.  
"What're you talkin' about."  
"Do you seriously think I'd do this to you? I'd...never."  
Murdoc looks at him intently. "And why wouldn't you?"  
"I..." 2D looks down and fiddles with his hands.  
"It doesn't matter," Murdoc grunts.  
2D takes a deep breath. "What're we gonna do about this? Who sent it?"  
"I don't know," Murdoc admits. 2D hops up onto Murdoc's desk, and softly swings his feet- though they touched the floor, he tried. He fiddles his thumbs as he thinks about Rachel. He groans and smacks his head. Murdoc looks abut startled by the sudden noise.  
"Watch it there, faceache- don't wanna lose too many brain cells."  
"Rachel and I had a date," 2D groans and Murdoc nods slowly.  
"So?"  
"She kept asking about you, me, us," He says. "She kept wanting to know what our relationship was like."  
"And?"  
"She saw us smokin' in the parking lot at the mall,"  
"Which time?"  
"The first time- after I saw you with your whore."  
Murdoc chuckles at that. "And of course, you denied it, right?"  
"Of course not," 2D says. "I kind of stick out, Murdoc; so do you!" 2D sighs and rubs his face.  
"It's got to be her..."  
"I fuckin figured."  
"She even kissed me..."  
"She what?"  
2D rubs his eyes. "She kissed me- on our first date," He glances over at his teacher and shrugs. "My...mind was elsewhere."  
Murdoc laughs and shakes his head. "What? You thought of someone else?"  
"Yes," 2D admits almost too quickly. Murdoc raises a brow.  
"Who'd you think of?" 2D hops off the table and collects the photos, shrugging off the question. "Come on- tell me who you thought of," Murdoc pushes. 2D tries to avoid is further by taking closer looks at each photo very carefully. "Was it me?" Murdoc leans against his arm, a smirk playing on his lips. 2D scoffs.  
"Yeah," He says, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He almost said it as a joke, not expecting a serious answer; he hadn't even asked it as a serious question.  
"Yeah, I would." 2D looks over at him with raised brows.  
"What?" Murdoc takes a step closer and shrugs.  
"I like it," He says, "The idea of someone thinking of me while smoochin' them."  
2D stares at him for a few moments, trying to figure out whether it was affection for 2D or he was just vein. He was leaning towards the latter. He looks back at the photos.  
"Of course you would." 2D snorts. "You'd see two old people shaggin' and get a hard on."  
"You thought 'bout me," Murdoc says almost in a whisper. "Didn't ya?"  
2D no longer felt nervous but instead embarrassed and angry. First, he brings 2D in here and yells at him for no reason. Now he's prying into him as if it hadn't happened. 2D was sick of it; of being confused.  
2D slams the photos on the table. "Yeah! I did!" He snaps. "Is that what you want to hear?! A girl kissed me and the first thing I had to think of was you!"" 2D rounds the table to properly face Murdoc. "Do you want to hear that I'd rather shag my music teacher than a pretty, beautiful girl my age? Huh? Is that what you want?" He shoves the papers and photos off his desk as he shouts. He breathes heavily, his heart beating fast and his cheeks red. "What if that's what I want?!"  
2D swallows hard and takes a step closer to Murdoc, getting in his face. He grabs his teacher's messy tie and pulls it roughly "What IF, huh?!"  
2D lets go of his tie slowly, adrenaline rushing through him. He felt as if he were about to puke, taking that as a sign to get out of there. He quickly grabs his bag and hauls it over his shoulder, keeping his head down. "Sorry," He mumbles before leaving the classroom and hurrying off campus. His hands shake as panic sets in, making him move quicker than normal. At home, he goes to his room quickly and locks the door, dropping his bag on the floor.  
"Why can't I be normal?" He grabs his hair and groans. He goes over to his nightstand and shouts as he shoves everything off. "Why can't I be normal?!" He shouts as he shoves papers and binders off his desk. 2D sits on his bed and tries to calm down, resting his head in his hands. HE could never face Murdoc after this; it'd be too weird. He'd make fun of him for the rest of the year- force everyone to know he has the hots for an older man.  
2D curses as he pulls his pack and lights up a cigarette. He doesn't bother to open the window as he lays on his back and stares at the ceiling.

2D moans softly as a noise stirs him from his sleep. After a moment, another sound hits his window, catching his attention. He groans and rolls over, looking out his window. He felt sick when he saw who it was. Opening the window, he pokes his head out. "What?!"  
"You wanna shag? Let's shag!"  
2D blushes and gasps, looking around. "Murdoc, what're you doing?" He tries to ask quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "What if my aunt's home and hears you?"

"Come here," Murdoc orders and 2D glares at him.  
"Why?"  
"We gotta talk, faceache."  
2D sighs and slams the window closed. He pulls on his jacket, a hat, and heads downstairs; he hadn't taken his shoes off to begin with. He locks the door behind him and sighs, facing Murdoc. "What do you want?"  
"Let's go- we're walkin."  
"Are we?" 2D says, stuffing his hands in his coat. Murdoc nods and motions as he begins to walk. 2D sighs and jogs after him. "Why do I gotta walk with you? You here to make fun of me?" He notices his teacher's silence and it makes him uncomfortable. "Why'd you say that before? About shagging?" 2D asks. "If you want to get into my pants, I'm not some whore you can just-"  
"I said it to get you down here, bloody idiot."  
"You're being blackmailed and you pull something like that?"  
Murdoc just shrugs. "I'll figure somethin' out."  
2D sighs, "You're crazy."  
"But you do wanna get in my bed," Murdoc smirks and 2D groans.  
"Look just...ignore that."  
"You could just tell me if ya wanna be shagged, faceache."  
"No," 2D says, coming to a stop.  
"What?"  
"I'm not some whore for you to just play with, Murdoc. I have feelings."  
"I know you-"  
"I'm NOT a toy. I'm not a bloody game!"  
Murdoc turns to face him. He remains silent as he pulls an envelope out of his bag and tosses it to him. "If I thought you were just a fuckin' game, these wouldn't have been takin' in the first place." 2D holds the envelope close to his chest as if letting them go would make them disappear; or, make the memories disappear.  
He sighs and looks down at his feet. "What...are we gonna do?"  
"What I'M doin'."  
"No," 2D says. "WE."  
"You have nothin' to do with this."  
"Are you kidding me?" 2D pulls out some photos and lifts them up. "Who the fuck is in these photos?!" 2D shouts. "Me! That's me, Murdoc!" He stuffs them back in and slams the envelope against Murdoc's chest. "What are WE gonna do about it?"  
Murdoc lets out a long, exasperated sigh.  
"Alright," He finally says." We."


	12. Chapter 12

"You really think this a good idea?" Russel says, eyeing Murdoc suspiciously.  
"Sure," Murdoc says, handing the woman at the counter some money. "Two large popcorn, and four large drinks," Murdoc glances over at 2D. "What ya want?"  
2D shakes his head. "I'm all good." He had earlier snuck a bag of skittles in his bag, not wanting to spend his hard-earned money on expensive movie snacks.  
"Get me a slushie," Noodle says, more as a demand than a question. Russ shakes his head before taking out his wallet and handing some money to their teacher.  
"Three adults and a child."  
"Hey!" Noodle shouts.  
Russel pats her on the head and Murdoc smirks smugly.  
"No one ever goes to see stupid re-runs of old zombie movies," Murdoc says.  
2D gasps and scowls at him. "Hey! I do!"  
"That's you, faceache," He snickers. "Most people don't." He leans in closer and whispers. "There shouldn't be many people there and so, we'll get a good view of whoever fuckin' follows Two-dent and I."  
Russel snickers as well at the nickname but 2D just frowns. Murdoc hands Russel his popcorn, as well as 2D. And then their tickets.  
"Ta da!" 2D says, pulling out a large bag of candy from his bag when they were away from any employees.  
Murdoc raises his brow. "Did you...sneak in candy?" 2D nods happily as he begins to stuff his face.

"Man, this is some fucked up shit," Russel grumbles as they take their seats in the very back; 2D's favorite spots. "Who the heck would blackmail a dude like you? Who'd you piss off?"  
2D shrugs. "Murdoc is kind of an asshole, are you surprised?"  
"No," Russel sighs. "Not really."  
"Bloody hell, come the fuck on!"  
2D just smiles. "I love this movie."  
"I know," Murdoc responds.  
"What? how?" 2D asks, his brows furrows.  
"You have the whole bloody set in your room, dumbass."

2D focused intensely on the movie, not noticing or looking around like Murdoc told him to. He felt drawn to his favorite movie, laughing whenever someone got bit by a zombie. He doesn't even notice when two people sit a row away from them, which causes Murdoc to elbow him in the side.  
"Ey, Faceache," He whispers.  
2D looks at him oddly and then over at whatever he was looking at. He sighs and looks back at Murdoc. "It's just Rachel."  
Murdoc shakes his head. "What 'bout the woman beside her?"  
2D shakes his head as well and looks back, taking another look. His stomach almost dropped when he notices a familiar face. He knew that face, even when wearing sunglasses; Paula.  
2D swallows hard as he turns back and stares at the screen.  
"Oh fuck. Oh, bloody hell. God fucking damn it."  
"Follow them," Murdoc mumbles.  
"What?"  
"Follow them," He says again, motioning towards the girls getting up and leaving their drinks and snacks.  
"Noodle," 2D says and she just nods, getting up as well. They wait for the girls to leave before going after them. They watch them go into the bathroom and quickly talk out their plan.  
"Just like we talked about, okay?" 2D pats her on the back. "I'll be listening too, alright?"  
Noodle just nods again before entering the girl's restroom. 2D looks around for any staff before putting his ear to the door and trying to listen. 2D assumes they had no idea Noodle was with 2D and them since they started talking right away.  
"You didn't tell me Stuart was part of this!" He hears Paula whisper angrily.  
"Yeah, I know! I just..." Rachel says with a sigh. "I knew you wouldn't keep doing this if you knew he was part of it."  
There's a moment of silences before anyone speaks up again. "Yeah, I would have."  
"Really?" Rachel asks. "Why?"  
"He hates me enough as it is."  
"...Because of the accident," Rachel confirms.  
2D narrows his eyes. The only people who knew about the accident was everyone involved, Russel, Noodle, Mina, and Murdoc. He never even told Rachel about that. Did Paula tell her?  
"We can't back down now anyway," Rachel finally says. "Everything has already been delivered."  
"Right," Paula says. "So we wait."  
"Are you jealous?" Rachel asks.  
"What?"  
"Of Murdoc and him. Are you jealous that he's getting over you?"  
Paula scoffs. "Please, he'll never get over me. This thing with his stupid teacher is just a rebound."  
"You're trying to get him back?"  
"No," Paula says. "But I'm trying to gain his trust again. He needs to tell me about Murdoc and him- anything that has happened that we don't know about."  
"Good idea," Rachel agrees.  
2D swallows hard, a knot in his throat. He closes is eyes for a moment as he tries to compose himself.  
"Let's go," Paula says and there's some shuffling inside. 2D backs up when he hears someone by the door. He quickly sits down on a nearby bench.  
"Oh...2D," Rachel slowly smiles as well. "W-what're you doing here?"  
"I'm waiting for my friend," He says. "I guess she got scared with all the zombie gore."  
"Oh, you're watching that zombie movie?"  
"Yeah, I notice you were too," 2D frowns when Paula walks out as well.  
She looks at him, a look in her eye that 2D couldn't place. "Hey, Stu."  
"Paula," 2D forces a smile. "It's...lovely to see you,"  
She probably didn't believe him due to her expression and silence. She heads back towards the movie, pretending as if she didn't know Rachel.  
Rachel followed a few moments later, just as Noodle peaks and steps out. She goes to 2D, pulling something from her bag.  
"They left this," She says, handing 2D a camera.  
"Did they leave it or...did you somehow get your hands on it?"  
Noodle grins and 2D shakes his head.  
"You're a deviant."  
"Thanks."

2D takes his seat by Murdoc and Noodle by Russ. He hands Murdoc the camera, keeping his eyes on the movie. "I'll talk to you later." Murdoc just nods before stuffing the camera in 2D's back and then focusings on the movie.

"Whats on it?" Russel asks, trying to look over the table at the diner. 2D glances up from the camera and sighs. "Rachel filmed Murdoc and me."  
"Again?" Noodle grumbles.  
"What? Where?" Russel tries to look at the screen again.  
"When I first found out about the blackmail, in Murdoc's classroom."  
"So?"  
"We..." 2D shyly looks away, not wanting to say it.  
"We kissed," Murdoc finished. "Stop fuckin' actin' like it's that bad."  
"Bad?!" 2D whispers harshly. "It IS bad! They have evidence that WE kissed more than once! They have photos of you in my room and me in yours!" 2D's voice raises. "That isn't innocent and it can get us into A LOT of fuckin' trouble, Murdoc! Not bad my bloody ass!"  
Murdoc stares at him intently, as iff waiting for something.  
What'd he want? An apology? "We might as well fuck on this table- let the whole whoooole world see!"  
"I mean if you want."  
2D stands up quickly, startling. "Why aren't you more worried?! How are you so fuckin' calm?!" 2D takes a deep breath and looks around. People were beginning to stare.  
"I need...I need some air," 2D mumbles before tossing a couple of dollars on the table and walking out.


	13. Chapter 13 WARNING: SEX SCENE

"Hey, mum."  
"Hello, Stuart," 2D's mother says. "How're you doing, hun?"  
2D closes his eyes. "Good," he lies. "I'm doin' really good."  
"I'm glad."  
"How's..." He swallows hard. "how's dad?"  
"Your father is fine."  
"Has...he asked about me? He hasn't called yet."  
There's a minute of silences before she finally speaks up. "He's really busy, Stu. You know that."  
Too busy to call his own son? Probably. 2D tries to ignore the lump in his throat. He squeezes his upper thigh, trying hard not to cry. "I know. He hasn't mentioned me, has he?" His mother's silences confirmed his suspicions. "It's okay, really. I made a lot of friends here...I'm not lonely." That was a bit of a lie. He felt lonely before, even though he had Russel and Noodle. He wasn't sure if Murdoc helped.  
"I heard Paula visited you, honey."  
"Yeah," 2D takes a deep breath. "She did."  
"That's so good! Are you two getting along?"  
"Of...course," he lies. "I have to go, mom. I'll talk to you later." He waits for her to say her goodbyes before hanging up and stuffing his phone back into his pocket and laying down on the hard, wooden bench.

2D stares up at the night sky as he blows cigarettes up and watches it in the wind. He wasn't sure how long he had been laying there. His back started to hurt. He puts the cigarette bud out, tossing it in a pile of at least four others. He hates chain-smoking so bad but it's all he could think of to calm his dam nerves.  
"Nice pile you got there," A familiar voice says. "Might also be bigger than the one I got in my car."  
2D looks up at Murdoc and sighs. "Oh. It's you."  
"Yeah, it's me," Muroc says in an almost mocking way.  
"I'm not in the mood," 2D mumbles as he turns onto his side.  
"If you're gonna pout and sulk, you might as well do it in my car."  
"No."  
"It's warm."  
"No," 2D says again, much like a child.  
"I have beer."  
2D sniffs and slowly sits up, rubbing the tears from his eyes with his sleeve. "W-well..." He looks down at the pile of buds. "I could use one."  
"Yeah, so stop bein' a fuckin' brat."  
2D sighs as he stands and follows his teacher to his car, crawling in when the back door is opened for him. Murdoc gets in the driver's seat but just sits there, not starting the car. He grabs a bottle and hands it to the boy once getting the cap off.  
"How'd you know where to find me?"  
Murdoc shrugs and just stares out the window. "Mina called me and said you never came home. Told me that's where you like to go when you're upset."  
"Blabbermouth," 2D mumbles.  
"2D," Murdoc says softly.  
2D almost jumps from how quiet his voice is. "W-what?"  
"Why you so ashamed of kissin' me?"  
"I..."  
"Why you so scared of those photos bein' leaked?"  
"You could go to jail and I-"  
"No, you don't give two fuckin' shits about that," Murdoc interrupts. "You're scared of somethin'."  
2D looks away and out the window when Murdoc tries to look at him through the rear-view mirror.  
Murdoc clicks his tongue and turns around. He crawls from the passenger seat to the back, causing 2D to jump again. His teacher hovers over 2D, staring him dead in the eyes.  
"What are you scared of?"  
2D stares at him, unsure what to say. He felt warm as Murdoc practically straddles him, keeping both his arms on each side of 2D's face; as if to stop him if he wanted to escape.  
"N-nothin'."  
"Don't lie to me," Murdoc hisses. "Don't you fuckin' lie to me. Why are you so damn scared?!"  
2D starts to feel scared, seeing the same look of anger in his eyes as he sees in his father's. He feels his hands tremble.  
"Murdoc, please."  
"Tell me!" Murdoc shouts and 2D flinches. "  
"M-my dad!" 2D lets out. "He scares me!"  
Murdoc's expression softens when he hears that. "What?"  
2D takes a deep breath. "My...dad." He repeats. "He has a...a really bad temper. He can get..."  
"Does he...abuse you, faceache?"  
2D slowly shakes his head. "Not...not physically"  
Murdoc lets out a shaky breath as he slowly leans back, giving 2D room. "He's...he hates gays, Murdoc. If he ever saw those photos and videos of us..."  
"He'd get pissed."  
"Yeah...He'd disown me," 2D says. "He'd..he'd never let me come back home ever again."  
"Do you even want to?"  
2D wasn't sure how to respond to that.  
"They treated you like a fuckin' drone, 2D. Dressin' you up like you're their fuckin' puppet."  
"Murdoc,"  
"What?"  
"Was your...father the same way?"  
Murdoc stares at the boy for a moment before head back to the driver seat. "It's late."  
2D grabs Murdoc's arm and pulls him back. "Wait, no!"  
Murdoc looks at him, seem annoyed "What?!"  
"Why'd you come for me?"  
Murdoc is silent for a moment. "I don't know."  
"Yea, you do," 2D says in almost a whisper.  
"I shoulda left you to freeze," Murdoc grumbles and 2D just frowns.  
"No, you wouldn't."  
"I'd throw you out ina fuckin' lake in the middle of winter with nothin' but your damn underwear-"  
2D cuts Murdoc off as he grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him in for a hard, rough kiss. He can hear Murdoc grunt for a moment before wrapping an arm around 2D's waist. He feels his teacher press up against him, pushing 2D's legs apart. 2D felt like a ragdoll when Murdoc sits back and pulls the boy into his lap.  
After for what felt like an eternity, 2D pulls back and breaths heavily.  
He blushes when he feels something pokes at him through his pants; he looks down to see a bump had erected in Murdoc's pants.  
"Really?! All we did was make out!"  
"It's not my fault you're rubbin' all on my crotch and bloody shit!"  
2D laughs a bit and scoots closer, liking the look on Murdoc's face. He sits up straight and sighs, watching as Murdoc lights up a cigarette. 2D wonders if Murdoc relies on them like 2D relied on his pills. Murdoc places it between 2D's lips after a few exhales. Taking the cigarette from his mouth, he blew smoke into his teacher's face, as he finds he likes to do. Murdoc cackles and grabs 2D by the back of the next, forcing his face closer. When he inhales more smoke, Murdoc takes the cancer stick and pulls him in for an aggressive kiss. When he pulls back, 2D coughs and Murdoc shakes his head, exhaling the smoke transferred. He chuckles and groans. "Now that was bloody great."  
"What," 2D grumbles. "Is with you and that?"  
"You fuckin' love it," Murdoc says with a smirk, his hands rubbing up 2D's thighs and towards his rear. He slides his hands into 2D's pants and underwear, tightly gripping the boy's ass. 2D yelps a bit and looks back.  
"You'll leave a mark, idiot!" That only makes his grip tighter.  
"Good," Murdoc says groggily.  
"You're drunk," 2D says breathlessly.  
"Not yet, love'" He cackles and reaches his right arm into the back, holding up two beer bottles. He sets them down on the passenger seat and starts to roll up the window.  
"What're you doin?! The car'll get all foggy!" 2D exclaims.  
Murdoc ignores him as he takes the bottles and hands him one. "Cheers,"  
2D sighs and toasts with him. "To a strange, taboo...whateva this is."

Murdoc snorts while downing his beer, prompting 2D to chug his. Murdoc watches him as if he were dazed, taking another bottle and uncapping it. As if reading Murdoc's mind, he grabs another for himself, moaning softly when his teacher continues to feel him up. His mind was perfectly clear and yet he wasn't sure why the hell he was doing this. Something just...came over him. It was like every fiber in his body just gave in to any lust and desires. All of him wanted Murdoc. He wanted to taste a little more than just his kisses and he wasn't sure when that started. He's pretty sure it started even when he first saw him. Something strangely sexy and alluring about the man's rugged appearance.

Murdoc watches 2D carefully as the boy drinks his beer, his cigarette between his fingers; Murdoc seems to barely mind when some hot ashes fall onto his arm, burning him a bit.  
"You party better than any bitch I've had," Murdoc chuckles. He tosses his empty bottle to the back of the car, putting his hand back on 2D's slender hips. "You feel better too," He mumbles, pulling down 2D's pants to revel his rear. Using both hands feels up his legs and onto his ass.  
2D lets out a shaky sigh. He looks down and scowls a bit. "Look at that- you left a bruise there."  
"Good," He says, roughly pulling on his own pants. He quickly unbuttons his pants letting himself hang out.  
2D finishes a third bottle, letting it fall out of his hands.  
"Not that I mind," Murdoc begins. "But why?"  
2D watches as Murdoc unbuckle's his pants, slapping his thighs. 2D lifts his butt, letting his teacher slide his tight pants off.  
"Why what?"  
"Why you wantin' me to fuck ya?"  
2D shakes his head. "Why does it matter?"  
"Tell me," Murdoc grumbles.  
"Because you're hot and...Like you said, I..." He sighs. "I found you hot even since day one." Murdoc looks a bit confused but just remains silent as he slips his hands down 2D's rear and slips his underwear off. "Are you complainin'?"  
"No," Murdoc responds, quickly.  
"Then shut up and fuck me."

2D closes his eyes as Murdoc places kisses down his neck and onto his collarbone. He hears Murdoc take a deep breath and pause for a moment. Electricity ran up his spine and his stomach flutter as he felt Murdoc push into him. It's slow at first as if the teacher were afraid to hurt him and it did. It hurt a lot. So much that 2D dug his fingernails into Murdoc's shoulders.  
"O-oh," 2D moans softly as Murdoc wraps his arm around his body. He rubs the indent in 2D's back as if to try and soothe the pain.  
When Murdoc began to move his hips a little faster, 2D whimpers and almost writhes around. Soon enough, pleasure replaced pain, desire overwhelmed any other thoughts he had on mind. 2D wraps his arms around Murdoc's neck and quickly pulls him in for a hard kiss; he tried his best to cover up his loud moans, but it was difficult. Extremely difficult. 2D's body moved awkwardly, not being used to being in this position. Everything about this was new.  
Murdoc grabs 2D's thighs and pulls him closer, tightening his arms around him. Murdoc grabs his hips roughly and 2D honestly had to grab at the oh-shit handle to keep himself composed. Everything felt warm; his face, body, stomach. He rolls his hips enthusiastically again his teacher's.

It was a bit overwhelming, but also amazingly good. The build-up inside him was slower this time, but stronger, and when the pleasure finally ruptured inside him, it was like a blinding light. He lost touch with reality as the intense tremors took over his body. 2D could hear Murdoc moaning with him. After a few moments, he felt Murdoc's hip jolt and twist as pulsates inside him. An electric thrill shot through his core and excitement bubbled inside him.  
2D felt hypnotized as he watched the pleasure sweeping over Murdoc's face. 2D feels His teacher's hands on his thigh, rubbing them roughly.  
"Damn," Murdoc groans.  
2D wasn't sure how to feel. Of course, he felt completely and utterly relaxed and satisfied. But...how should he feel? Murdoc was the last person he thought he'd ever have sex with. He thought the man disgusted him and yet as he stares at him intently now, he wasn't sure how to feel.  
2D takes a deep breath as he slowly gets off and sits beside him.  
"H-have..." 2D shallows. "Have you done that before?"  
Murdoc reaches over and pops open yet another beer. "That's a stupid fuckin' question."  
"I mean, with...a guy."  
"Oh," Murdoc shakes hs head. "Not really, but I figure it's not rocket science."  
2D was wondering when the shame would begin to settle in. But it never did. As they sat there in silence, drank and smoke; nothing but contentment filled him.  
Murdoc looks over at him, slowly smirking.  
"Say...How 'bout a round two?"  
2D glares at him. "Don't push your luck."


	14. Chapter 14

2D would be lying if he said his rear didn't hurt the next morning. As he worked, he tried to ignore it and just focus on his job. Luckily, sorting through CDs didn't take much walking around and he could just stand there.

"Hey, Stuart," Rachel says, causing 2D to look back at her.  
"Oh, hello." He notices a lack of smile from her face, which she usually had. "Are...are you ok?"  
"I'm sorry, Stuart," Rachel says as she hands him an envelope. "If he doesn't give us the money by the end of the school year, we'll release this and the other evidence to the media."  
2D watches in shock as Rachel quickly leaves, not seeming to have any real remorse. 2D slowly pulls a CD and note out. He had a pretty good idea what it was already. He looks over at his boss.  
"Boss, I..I need to go early, I'm not feeling well."  
"No problem, Stuart," He smiles and nods. He knew 2D constantly had health issues and would sometimes need to go early. 2D quickly gathers his bags and clocks out, not wasting any time in fast walking to Murdoc's place, which was only a few blocks away.  
2D knocks loudly for a few moments. No answer. He knows a few more times. Still no answer.  
"Sorry, I'm comin' in," 2D announces as he opens the door and takes a step in. When he looks over, he almost screams, seeing a pink haired man sitting on the couch. He just looks over at 2D, his mouth full of pizza.  
"What's up?"  
"Uhm..." 2D laughs nervously, holding the envelope close to his chest. He looks over at Murdoc, who was now sat up in his bed, butt-naked. He groans as he blinks away the sleep in his eyes.  
"Whaddya want, faceache?"  
2D blushes when he sees Murdoc's naked body, coughing a bit. "I um..." He glances at the man on the couch before heading over to the bed and sitting down. He hands him the envelope.  
"Rachel gave this to me at work today..."  
"Oh, that cunt," Murdoc grumbles. "What's it say?"  
"I...think you should read it for yourself."  
"I'm not in the bloody mood to-"  
"Murdoc, just fucking read it!"  
"Fuck, okay! Damn..." He reaches over and grabs a pair of reading glasses. 2D tries his best not to laugh. It wasn't funny, it was just cute. That was until Murdoc put them on and he transforms into a hot, naked teacher; 2D suddenly felt like taking him up on that second round offer.

"Uhm...who is that?" 2D asks, motioning to the man from earlier.  
"Logan," Murdoc responds as he unfolds the note. "Don't mind him, he's a fuckin' drug-addicted twat who mooches my food and couch."  
"You like my pink hair and quirky personality," Logan hums and Murdoc rolls his eyes.  
"I've known this pink-haired prick since we were kids."  
"Haven't been able to get rid of me since."  
2D smiles. "It's nice to meet ya, then."  
"I also think he had a thing for my lil' brother," Logan smirks.  
"For a second until I found out..." Murdoc trails off. He crumbles the paper and gets up. "What the fuck?!"  
2D grabs the CD and sighs, going over to the couch. "Mind If I...?"  
Logan throws his hands up. "Go for it."  
2D smiles as he puts the CD in, clicking the play button. He sits beside the pink-haired man and waits. 2D frowns when seeing Paula's face appear, Rachel in the background. His stomach twists when he notices it's the same parking lot as last night; moaning can be heard in the distance. Paula points the camera towards a familiar car, slowly walking up to it.  
"Oh shit, is this a porno?"  
2D shakes his head and slowly gets up. "Oh no."  
Murdoc stands behind 2D, watching intently. "Is that?"  
2D turns and looks away as soon as it shows his face, writhing and moaning. He faces Murdoc, unconsciously hiding his face in his teacher's chest.  
"Dude that's so gay, watching a porno with two dudes- of two dudes fu- Oh shit is that you?!" Logan looks at 2D oddly and then back at the screen.  
Murdoc sighs as it gets closer, showing Murdoc under him.  
"Oh shit!" Logan shouts. "Holy fuck!" Logan gets up and points to Murdoc.  
"I thought you said you ain't gay!"  
Murdoc shuts him up as soon as the camera points back to Paula and Rachel.  
"$2,000 each month until the end of the school year or we show everyone your dirty little secret," Paula says. 2D closes his eyes hard as they tear up. "Our bank details will be sent to you with a note. Don't fuck it up." The camera turns off, leaving the room in silence aside from 2D's soft sobs.  
"Fuck," Murdoc says under his breath.  
"You're bein' blackmailed?" Logan asks. "What a bitch..."  
"Two bitches," Murdoc corrects him. "Paula and Rachel are in it together."  
"Are you gonna pay it?"  
Murdoc takes a deep breath, obviously angrier than he's letting off. "For now. I'll..." Murdoc sighs and looks down at 2D. "We'll figure it out, Faceache."  
2D takes a step back and hugs himself. Wiping his eyes, he nods childishly. "A-alright."  
"Who the hell did you piss off, doc?" Logan asks.  
"2D's ex-girl Paula and one of my female students," Murdoc responds, taking the CD and placing it back in the envelope.  
"How are you not freaking out?!" 2D shouts.  
"Calm it," Murdoc warns. "Or I'll bend you over and bloody spank you."  
2D widens his eyes a bit. Spank him? Where the hell did that come from? He felt himself shiver at that; especially Murdoc wearing his button-up shirt and glasses. 2D bites his lip and looks away.  
"Nevermind, you might like that," Murdoc almost cackles and 2D crosses his arms, pouting.  
"I would not!"  
"We can try it some time."  
"M-Murdoc!"  
"What?"  
2D blushes before snatching the CD and stuffing it back in the envelope. "We should destroy this."  
"Pity- I was gonna save it for later."  
"Shut up!" 2D gasps, snatching the note as well. "We should tell Russel and Noodle."  
"And your cousin."  
"No!" 2D says quickly. "She'll freak!"  
"but she can-"  
"She can freak out, is what she can do," 2D interrupts. "We'll figure somethin' out."  
"Got any ideas?" Murdoc asks and 2D goes quiet. He sits down on Murdoc's bed and looks down at his hands; his stupid impulsiveness got himself in this mess. He can't blame Murdoc; 2D's the one who started it in the first place. He didn't have to invite Murdoc over or get involved with him. But he's just a stupid kid who thought it'd be fun to rebel and get with a teacher. He had to be a stupid rebel who likes to smoke and drink. Why couldn't be normal, like his parents wanted him?  
2D puts his face in his hands, leaning his elbows on his knees. He felt so stupid because no one put him in this position except for himself. Mina always told him "The heart wants who the heart wants. If you fall in love with someone and it feels right, fuck everyone else.". 2D looks up at Murdoc, who is sitting on the couch, talking with Logan.  
"Love," 2D thinks to himself. Suddenly, he felt hopeless. He wasn't even sure that love meant anymore. It's not like he loves Murdoc or anything. 2D looks over at Murdoc again, his heart skipping abeat when Murdoc catches his eyes; 2D felt weak and afraid. He isn't scared of Murdoc. But maybe he was afraid of starting to feel for him. Is he scared of...love?


	15. Chapter 15

"Logan agreed to help us," 2D says, taking the note back from Russell.  
"Who the hell is Logan?" Russell asks, looking up when Murdoc and Logan walk in.  
"Any ideas yet?" Murdoc says, forcing 2D to scoot over.  
2D frowns. "There's room on the other side, you know."  
Russel scoots over, letting Logan take a seat. 2D notices the man doesn't seem to be as high as yesterday and seems more attentive.  
"Logans sittin; there, so I sat here," Murdoc shrugs.  
"But that spot was free before Logan sat down..."  
"You're sittin next to me, deal with it."  
"You two sound like a married couple," Russel snorts and 2D frowns again.  
"Come on, that's gross."  
"Do you guys even have a plan?" Logan asks. "Like, to stop them and shit?"  
"No," 2D responds with a sigh. "I have no idea."  
"Other than to pay the bitches," Murdoc mumbles.  
"How the fuck did this even happen anyway?!" Logan demands, beginning to yell now.  
"Waitress," Murdoc flags her down. "Coffee, decaf," He orders, pointing to Logan.  
"Man, fuck that! You really gonna pay those sluts?!" Russel huffs. "No offense."  
2D just looks out the window. He felt sick all the time now and his head hurt ever since he saw that damn video. He doesn't regret it but he should have been more careful. He rests his head against the window after putting on his sunglasses. Damn his sensitivity to light.  
"You need anythin', faceache?"  
2D closes his eyes. "Huh?"  
"Food? Pills? Coffee?"  
"Yes."  
"Yes? To what?" Murdoc laughs. "All three?"  
2D nods. "My pills are-" He stops and looks over, watching as Murdoc gets into 2D's bag. He gets the pills out and hands him the bottle. "You...remembered." 2D feels himself relax when their hands touch. Murdoc seems to ignore whatever he just said and goes back to talking with the others. 2D stares at him in awe for a moment. He didn't pay that much attention to 2D, did he?  
2D begins to get shy now; being elbow-to-elbow with Murdoc; he didn't realize how close his teacher had gotten, even with all the free spaces beside him. Why was he so close?  
2D smiles weakly when the waitress sets the cup of coffee down and Murdoc puts something in it; sugar, probably.  
"Thanks." He accepts the warm liquid down his throat with open arms. He'd admit, it tastes a bit strange but then again, he's never had the coffee here.  
"Maybe we could..." Logan stops, a large grin growing on his face. He smacks the table, which would normally make 2D jump. But he felt...strangely calm and relaxed. "We'll blackmail THEM!"  
"What?" Murdoc scoffs. "Whatya sayin? The drugs finally get to your damn brain?"  
"No," Logan says. "We'll dig up some dirt on those bitches! Blackmail them instead!"  
"Counter-blackmail," Russell says. "I like it."

2D suddenly feels tired, had not slept very well the last past few days. He suddenly begins to feel...strange. As if he were drunk; which is weird since he hasn't drank since that night with Murdoc. He rubs his head as things got dizzy. He groans, leaning his head against Murdoc's shoulder and closes his eyes again. Murdoc doesn't seem to even notice.  
He can't focus on the conversation, so he just gives up on trying to listen; instead, he focuses on Murdoc's scent. It's so familiar to him, the smell of stale beer no longer made his stomach turn. He felt everything quiet down, he felt peaceful.

2D feels strange waking up in someone else's bed. While it's strange and unfamiliar, it feels very familiar at the same time. He pulls up the dark cinnamon colored blanket and smells it; a mixture of musky cologne and beer. He wraps it around himself and sits up, looking around in confusion; brick walls and hardwood floors. It's Murdoc's home. 2D hears a flush and then water running. He realizes now that he didn't even think about where Murdoc has been this whole time. Murdoc walks out of a door opposite of the bed.  
"Hey," 2D says and Murdoc nods.  
"I see you're up and at it."  
"I'm sorry." 2D rubs his eyes before noticing he's in only his underwear. "D-did we-"  
"Relax," Murdoc sighs. "I drugged you."  
"You...you drugged me?!"  
Murdoc tosses a bottle beside 2D. "I got them from Logan. He had to go find them, by my own damn request." 2D grabs the bottle and looks at them; small little white things. There were only one more inside.  
"What the fuck?!" 2D covers himself up with the blankets.  
"You were tired," Murdoc explains. "I drugged you so you'd finally get some fuckin' sleep."  
"I..." 2D looks down at his almost naked body. "That's all you did?"  
"What kinda bloody man you think I am?!" Murdoc suddenly yells. "I'm a fuckin' dick but I wouldn't rape anyone." He goes over to the fridge. "You hungry?"  
2D slowly lays down as he watches Murdoc's movement carefully.  
"Oh, will you relax?" Murdoc rolls his eyes. "I ain't gonna drug you twice."  
"You shouldn't have in the first place..."  
"Whatever," Murdoc sighs. "I'm sick of see ya damn face bein' all tired."  
"Is it ugly? is that why?"  
"Don't be an idiot," Murdoc hands him a packet of pop tarts. "You're fuckin; hot. It's just a damn drag to see you so down all the time. You're bummin' me out, faceache."  
"Sorry," He sits up again and carefully opens it up. "Where's Logan?"  
"I don't know. I need to put a god damn tracking device on that kid."  
2D smiles. "Did...you guys come up with anythin? for the girls, I mean?"  
"Logan wants to blackmail them; so does Russel and the Korean girl."  
"She's Japanese and her name's Noodle."  
"Right."  
"How's he even gonna blackmail them?" 2D asks and Murdoc shrugs.  
"I don't know; he's talking with Russel about it."  
"Not us?"  
"He said it's a surprise."  
2D takes a deep sigh. "So what can we do? Just sit here and wait?"  
Murdoc takes a seat on the couch with a beer and sets his feet up on his coffee table after pushing Logan's pizza box off. 2D joins him, keeping the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Murdoc glances over and smiles. It's not his usual smug or cocky ones, it's a real, kind one.  
"I got that from my mum,"Murdoc admits. "She gave it to me before I left home."  
"Oh shit, Sorry," 2D says, reaching to take it off.  
Murdoc shakes his head and smacks his hand."Keep it on, faceache."  
"But-"  
"Just shut up and just use it. I never do, anyway."  
"Why not?" 2D asks curiously.  
"I don't know."  
2D watches him for a moment, studying him as he watches TV. "Tell me about your family."  
Murdoc swallows hard and almost looks pained. "One day, faceache," He takes a long gulp of his beer. "One day."

2D puts his feet up on the table as well. He could almost laugh at the major difference. Murdoc's Brittish-styled short boots and his own dainty, bare feet.; his toenails still painted black, like his fingernails. He didn't do it often, but he thinks it looks cool.  
He looks down at his embarrassingly pink underwear, regretting wearing these on this damn day; the day he happens to be sitting beside his teacher, in just a blanket.  
He tilts his head a bit when he notices purple and gray tinted bruises on both his upper thighs and on his hips. Murdoc pulls the blanket away from 2D, revealing his body. 2D blushes and looks away as his teacher looks at them himself. He bruises incredibly easily, but it's not like he is about to tell Murdoc that; he might find it fun and keep doing it on purpose. 2D felt nervous when Murdoc kept his hand on 2D's thigh, gripping it. Not roughly but securely. He just kept it there so casually, as if what he was doing was just normal.

Murdoc kept his hand there for a few moments before pulling back. 2D quickly grabs his teacher's hand and sets it back down on his thigh. He stares straight at the TV, his stomach fluttering. He feels as if his heart is about to leap out of his chest. He slowly scoots a bit closer and leans his head on Murdoc's shoulder, again. He doesn't care by this point. He wants to be close to someone, physically. Even if it's not romantic, he just wants that warmth. And Murdoc lets him. He keeps his large hand on 2D's thigh and doesn't shrug him off. He still feels tired.  
"I can't tell if it's the drugs," 2D whispers, though unsure why. "But I'm still tired."  
"When's the last time you got some bloody rest?"  
"Uh...maybe five days ago, not counting when you drugged me." They go quiet for a few moments.  
"Why'd you drug me?"  
"I told you."  
"You told me the easy answer," 2D frowns. "Give me the real reason."  
"You needed sleep," Murdoc says simply. "That's the only thing I could think of."  
"To what?"  
"Put you to sleep."  
"Sleeping pills woulda worked..."  
"Not fast enough."  
2D bites his lip and looks up at the man. "You were...worried?" Murdoc glances down at him for a split second, remaining silent as he takes another drink. 2D watches him carefully, studying the outline of his face. He wants to kiss him, he wants to be closer to him. 2D doesn't know if he's just lonely or if he's actually attracted to him. But he doesn't care right now. He just...wants to be close.  
2D turns his head to face Murdoc, placing a hand on his cheek and close the space between their lips. When 2D pulls back, Murdoc groans and cups 2D's cheeks and pulling him back, pressing his lips against his. After a moment, 2D slowly parts his lip, opening himself up. This kiss feels...different. It doesn't feel like it's just pure lust, but perhaps something a little more. 2D couldn't put his finger on it but he begins to get scared when he feels as if his chest is about to explode. Everything inside him flutters; his stomach, heart. Even his mind feels clouded and flickers.  
No, 2D knows this feeling. He's felt it before, along time ago. When Paula and he were still in love. 2D suddenly pulls back, scared. He breaths heavily and shrugs the blanket off, standing up quickly.  
"Faceache, whaddya-"  
"I have to go," 2D mumbles.  
"If you want but it's three in the mornin'."  
2D quickly pulls on his pants and shrugs. "I've walked home at this time before."  
"You're tired."  
"I'm...fine." 2D didn't look up when Murdoc approaches him. He didn't want to; he couldn't. He's afraid if he looks at him, he'll feel that...feeling again.  
"2D, stop," Murdoc grabs 2D's clothes and puts a rough hand on his shoulder.  
"What?!" 2D snaps.  
Murdoc narrows his eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with ya?"  
2D swallows and looks away. "I..."  
"Just sleep here tonight," Murdoc says. "Or whatever. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No, that's..."  
Murdoc pushes 2D onto the bed and takes his clothes, tossing them to the side. "Just go to sleep. You'll feel better or somethin."  
2D keeps his head down as he fiddles nervously with his fingers.  
"What about...Logan?"  
"He can sleep on the floor," Murdoc simply says, heading back to the couch.  
Was he not going to talk about what just happened?  
"Murdoc-"  
"Get some sleep, faceache," Murdoc interrupts. "You'll need it."  
2D remains silent for a few moments, wondering what to do. His body betrays him and he yawns.  
"Fine," 2D says sleepily, finally laying onto his back and closing his eyes.


End file.
